Godzilla:Armageddon
by skyrunner
Summary: As humanity settles into the 21st century another wave of monsters threaten the planet, but the worst may be yet to come.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer:  
All monsters presented in this fictional tale are property of Toho Co Ltd, with the exception of Armageddon, which is property of the Skyrunner.  
Now on with the show!  
  
Skyrunner  
Productions  
  
Presenting the monsters of  
Toho co ltd  
  
Island of Okinawa, Japan 11:59 PM local time October 28, 20XX  
  
The small island of Okinawa and the surrounding islands are directly in the middle of a typhoon. The roar of the rain and wind and thunder almost made the area sound like a war zone. The sounds of war were soon to be heard here though...  
No one was watching to see a massive shape rise from the violent waves. The thing crawled onto the land and towards the city. It entered it with a bang, though no one immediately heard it over the noise of the typhoon. The thing gave out a shrill cry that did break the sound of downpour and thunder, but only briefly, not long enough for anyone to really notice. The two-hundred foot long creature continued crawling through the city, causing more destruction in the empty business district of Okinawa. Finally it came to the residential area and proceeded to crush the homes of hundreds. Many died, never knowing of the monster approaching there homes. The thing cried again, and this time people noticed. They looked out their windows and saw what resembled the pictures they saw in school. The long, rubbery, worm-like body, the two glowing red eyes, and the massive dents they were placed in. People gasped in shock, and then went about doing what they'd been trained to do in monthly drills since they were children. They all dialed the number 465472, the number that called the nearby military base.  
The monster began to leave the city, not finding what it wanted apparently. As it returned to the ocean it was suddenly showered by bullets and rockets. Explosions and shrill cries joined rain and wind as battalions of tanks and rocket launchers unloaded their payload on the monster. Unfortunately the weapons seemed to have no affect.  
"Where's the maser battalion?!" the general yelled.  
"They'll be here momentarily, sir."  
The monster raised half its body out of the water and began spraying a white, silky material onto the army. Cannons and launchers were covered in the sticky material. They soon all became mounds of snow white web. The creature squawked and began to return to the water when it was attacked again, but this time by blue beams of energy. Fire, sparks, and green- yellow goop flew off the monster as it cried it pain. The masers pounded the creature relentlessly, until finally the cries stopped.  
When the hurricane finally passed a salvage party was sent out to find the creature named Mothra. They searched for days, but found nothing, confirming a terrible fear. Mothra was most likely still out there ready to attack again at any time, and most likely many other monsters far worse than her.  
  
In 1954 Tokyo, Japan was the location of the first major monster attack in this world. The creature was a mutant dinosaur with amazing regenerative  
and nuclear-related powers. He was named Godzilla. When he disappeared after decimating the capitol of Japan the world gave a collective sigh of relieve, believing it was all over, that Godzilla would die from his own radiation poisoning and that they could all go on worrying about a nuclear  
doomsday. As the world settled into the 1960s more creatures appeared, including the insect Mothra and the terror of the skies Rodan. People cowered in fear and Varan and Baragon ate every living thing in their path. The military was powerless against the relentless advance of Anguirus. Everything seemed to  
be coming to an end, until the mutant dinosaur that destroyed Tokyo  
returned in 1971. He went around the world and destroyed every single  
monster, but not without considerable collateral damage. When he disappeared again the world did not sigh in relieve. The Cold War came to and end as the United States, Soviet Union, Japan, Britain, France, and a multitude of other nations united their powers to creature defenses against  
the monsters. One of their greatest early achievements was the maser,  
weapons that fired beams of concentrated heat energy.  
During the 1990s the Mech Defender Initiative was initiated, creating machines that could fight monsters more effectively than basic tanks and jets. The MDI gave birth to three masterpieces of engineering and weapon technology. The first was the Flying Battle Fortress Super X. The second  
was the Multi Operations Godzilla ERadication Automation (MOGERA). The  
final and greatest creation was the Anti-Monster superiority machine  
MechaGodzilla.  
Fortunately these machines have not seen action against the monsters, but the world waits for what everyone knows is the inevitable day when the monsters will return. But no one could predict the awesome battle that was  
approaching....  
  
Godzilla  
Armageddon 


	2. Terror of the Skies

Moscow, Russia 3:15 AM Local Time  
  
News of the Mothra attack was just hitting Moscow when the next creature appeared. Radar stations in north western Russia detected two UFO coming from the Arctic. The military response was as immediate as possible, but these two flying creatures were incredibly fast. For a reason no one knew they flew directly for the capitol of Russia.  
The sleeping city was awoken by deep and terrifying squawks. These thunderous calls came from the terror of the skies Rodan. The flying monsters circled the city like vultures waiting for prey to die. The largest Rodan had a two-hundred foot wingspan and a brown hide. The other owned a 150 foot wingspan and grayish skin.  
After several minutes of scouting the city the monsters began their attack. They plummeted almost vertically, then when they were just a hundred feet from colliding with the ground they pulled up and flew and amazing speeds, trailing a sonic boom and hurricane winds behind them. Entire sections of the city were blown to pieces as if by a nuclear explosion. Bodies and debris alike flew throughout the city, held up the flying monsters' destructive winds.  
After several minutes of doing this the Russian air force finally arrived. Fifteen fighter jets unleashed volleys of missiles upon the monsters. The missiles followed the monsters and exploded against their thick hide. Neither Rodan seemed to be affected.  
The monsters could match the speeds of the jets easily, and were able to catch up to each one and crush it in their beaks or grab them in their talons. The pilots quickly adjusted their strategy and began making sharp turns, swerving from side to side unpredictably. The Rodans were not able to match these feats of maneuverability, but they didn't have to. Each mutant flying reptile focused on a jet when they began these maneuvers. The horns protruding from the back of their narrow heads began to glow bright yellow. They opened their toothsome beaks, revealing a developing ball of yellow energy. With an angry cry the unleashed their heat beams upon the jet fighters, destroying two or three at a time with a single blast. The beams light up the early morning sky above Moscow, as did the sun-like fireballs that the jets transformed into. In a mere few moments the entire squadron was destroyed. The Rodans directed their attack for the city again.  
The brown Rodan landed in a clearing new the famous Kremlin. The monster roared at the castle-like structure then fired a yellow heat beam. The glorious building exploded, flaming rubble flying high into the air. Rodan then began beating its wings rapidly, creating more hurricane winds as the smaller creature flew above, continuing the destructing from the sky. The combined winds blew away the remains of the Kremlin and any other structures in the path.  
Rodan took to the sky again and flew to another still undamaged section of the city. Flying over the buildings it launched a continuous heat beam, incinerating the district. The flames began to spread and both Rodan landed and beat their wings at the fire. They quickly destroyed the fire, and then began crawling around the city using their feet and the hands in the middle of their wings. They searched amongst the rubble, finding and devouring any bodies they found. The sun had risen fully, shining light the terrible destruction and the two feasting monsters.  
As cruise missiles began pounding the city the two monsters leapt into the air and flew in separate directions. The big brown one flew west while the little grey one flew south-west. They left Moscow in flames created by the missiles. In a few hours two prehistoric mutants had wiped a city from the face of the planet, displaying the awesome power the entire world feared. 


	3. The Super X

Somewhere in Australia Several hours later  
  
Vanessa Stevenson had been rudely awakened when Mothra attacked Okinawa. As the Chief of the Earth Defense Force Vanessa had to know of every monster-related event as soon as it happened. With a cup of coffee and a headache Vanessa sat at a world map with six other personal. They were all generals who each commanded the EDF in a particular region. At the Asia commander had the most to worry about with the Rodan attacks. "We already know the no air force can stand against the Rodan, so the Super X much be launched," the Asia general said. "But there are two moving in different directions. The Super X is only one machine," Vanessa said. "The larger Rodan is moving directly west. It's very possible it's moving towards the western hemisphere rather than striking any place else in Russia. The other one though is heading directly towards where the Super X is currently stationed," said the Asia general. "If the Rodan heading west strikes at America then the MOGERA can be deployed, right?" the America general inquired. "None of our Mechs have seen real combat. We can't really know what would happen when they engaged Rodan, or any other monsters," Vanessa mentioned. "We built them for this exact purpose, they have to work!" the Africa commander exclaimed. "Actually, each one was built with Godzilla in mind, not flying reptiles," the Europe general pointed out. "We can only hope, I guess," Vanessa said. "Deploy the Super X and keep MOGERA on standby. I want the MechaGodzilla ready for action also. We never know when another monster may attack any where in the world."  
  
Several miles outside Beijing, China Hour later  
  
The air base outside the capitol of China was no different from any other with the exception of what was laying dormant on the main runway. The wing-shaped Super X was stationed in China to watch over potential terrorist, but with the orders to prepare for a Rodan attack an hour before the crew of the air ship was more excited than ever.  
"After five years of serving on this thing we finally get some real action!" George McClelland was said enthusiastically in the bridge of the black vessel. He was the commander of the energy weapons on the ship  
"It's only a Rodan. This probably won't even be a challenge," Tomoyuki Tanaka, the captain of the Super X, said nonchalantly.  
"Don't get too excited there," Maria Bores said sarcastically. She took care of the missiles, bombs, and cannons.  
"He's only being realistic," said Ryo Omani, the engines commander.  
Though these four people were the commanders of the flying battle fortress a dozen other people were milling around in the ship, keeping up maintenance and making sure the machines did their jobs. The Super X is an incredibly complex vessel and required more than computers to regulate what went on inside it.  
"Rodan are one of the weaker monsters. And this isn't called a flying battle fortress for nothing. That thing will probably go down in just a few minutes. Nothing too exciting," Ryo continued.  
"Flying Battle Fortress Super X, you are clear to launch," the air base commander said.  
"Ryo, activate the vertical thrusters and charge the boosters." Tanaka ordered. "That Rodan will be here any minute."  
The engines along the belly of the air craft ignited, spitting bright orange flames. They pushed the Super X into the air, causing the air beneath the ship to wave in the heat. The three rear engines spat blue energy as it boosted the Super X towards Beijing at half the speed of sound. The ship slowed as it came over the city and continued flying above it, waiting for the grey Rodan.  
"Incoming from north-west-west at Mach two and decelerating," Tanaka said. "Altitude ten thousand feet and descending a hundred per minute."  
"That's Rodan alright," said George.  
"Maria, prepare the Frontier missiles. We'll start out simple with it."  
The gigantic, grey Rodan finally came into view. The monster squawked threateningly when it saw the flying black ship. Its cry was met with four silver, red-tipped missiles. Unlike the weapons of the jets in Russia these missiles actually hurt the Rodan. The creature was engulfed in a ball of smoke and flame that flowed of it as it fell to the ground. Red blood flew from the gaping wounds the Rodan now had, one in its right wing, two on its back, and another on its left shoulder. The monster crashed into a complex of small structures, sending dust and debris into the air.  
"If it gets back up we should try to lure it away from the city," Ryo suggested.  
"That's a very good idea, but first let's tries to make sure it doesn't get back. George, fire a pair of masers at Rodan. Ryo, put the X in hover mode around Rodan," Tanaka commanded as he piloted the Super X back around to the monster.  
Rodan roared in pain, flapping its wings causing winds the swayed the buildings around it. From the nose of the Super X came two blue energy beams that flew through the air with a shrill whine. As the Flying Battle Fortress hovered over the reptile the masers pounded into its grey body, producing more bloody wounds that spat more dark red blood.  
The Rodan finally gathered the energy for a heat beam and fired at its attacker. The yellow beam was deflected harmlessly by the heat shield that shimmered with the colors of the rainbow with each hit.  
"Maria, fire another set of Frontier missiles. George, switch to the plasma grenade."  
The masers stopped suddenly, giving the Rodan a break before four more Frontier missiles exploded around it. The nose of the Super X began to glow white and yellow. When the plasma grenade was fully charged a ball of energy was blasted at the dieing monster. Rodan gave one final cry before its body was swallowed up in the blast. A small mushroom cloud rose above the grave of the small reptilian bird, throwing the grey remains of it across the city.  
"Target annihilated," Tanaka declared.  
"I guess you were right. That was too easy," George said.  
"Let's pray our other encounters are just like that," Tanaka replied, though his voice suggested he wished for more. 


	4. The MOGERA

Western coast of Alaska 4:38 PM  
  
Standing a few miles from the western coast of Alaska was the Multi Operations Godzilla ERadication Automaton or MOGERA for short. The 200 foot tall shining white machine was certainly an engineering and weaponry marvel. The size of the machine alone was cause for wonderment. Its heavy legs made it seem as if MOGERA was an immobile contraption, but the massive treadmills powered by a five thousand horse power engine moved the Mecha quite efficiently, as its commander would say. Jessica Vera was the twenty- eight year old captain of the second Mech weapon the EDF created. The three- person command crew was stationed deep inside the head of the MOGERA. Jessica stood in the back jacked into the physical interface that gave her the most power. Her legs controlled the limited walking ability of the weapon while her arms represented arms and conical "hands" of MOGERA. Her head was covered in a light-weight helmet where Jessica controlled the head movements and the eye beams.  
Marcus Stetsons controlled the shoulder-mounted Frontier missiles and the super plasma beam, along with the Mark V cannons in the Mecha's hips. Yuri Mazurka maintains the energy allocation of the MOGERA's nuclear reactor and the radar.  
Unlike the Super X the MOGERA did not have a team of people handling every little operation inside of the machine. The Mech monster was far more advanced than the Super X in every a fact Jessica was very proud of.  
"I'm telling, God herself set this up," Jessica said. "She wants the world to see the superiority of my machine."  
"I still don't get why you think God is a girl," Marcus replied.  
"You know, these machines are only as good as the ones controlling them. We were taught respect for our fellow defenders, so you shouldn't go on saying you're better than them," Yuri said.  
"God is probably an entity rather than a gender specific...thing," Marcus went on.  
"I'm not saying I'm better than Tanaka and his crew, and I'm firm in my belief of God's gender no matter what," Jessica said answering both.  
"Ah, here comes Rodan now. Though we shouldn't say were better than others we can still prove it," said Yuri.  
"Aright then, let's get this party started," Jessica looked up causing MOGERA to look up in the sky. Whatever the Mech's eyes saw Jessica saw, and they both saw the massive brown flying reptile.  
"Yuri, divert all weapons energy to the left arm cannon please," Jessica ordered.  
The commander lifted her left arm and opened her hands. The cone  
on the end of MOGERA's left arm opened in fours, revealing the  
cylindrical cannon. Jessica took careful aim into the sky and curved  
her fingers, firing a green plasma beam. Rodan was taken by surprise  
when the powerful energy beam hit it, screaming in a combination of  
shock and pain. The prehistoric bird began to fall but rebalanced  
itself to land on its feet.  
This Rodan stood just twenty feet less than the MOGERA, but did  
not let the size difference phase it. Rodan squawked repeatedly as it  
beat its wings, sending snow flying towards MOGERA. The robot stood  
its ground, proving too heavy for Rodan's hurricane winds to work. The  
monster then began to hover and unleashed several heat beams, each one  
absorbed by MOGERA's heat shield.  
"Marcus, fire the Mark Vs and two Frontier missiles," Jessica  
ordered.  
"Will do, ma'am," Marcus replied as he fired the anti-monster  
weapons. The Mark V cannons fired their powerful titanium shells while  
two Frontiers zoomed towards the Rodan. The titanium shells cut up  
Rodan's legs as the missiles blew a massive hole in each wing. Rodan  
fell back to the ground screaming in pain as blood poured from its  
legs.  
"It looks like it's in incredible pain," Yuri noticed.  
"I suppose we should finish. Divert all power to the super  
plasma beam and fire it."  
The MOGERA's belly opened revealing a shiny crater. The bowl  
glowed purple as the weapon charged. Rodan watched helplessly, knowing  
its end was near. The super plasma beam fired, covering the reptile in  
explosions, vaporizing it completely.  
"Target destroyed. Well let's get back home," Jessica said.  
"It appears that's not immediately possible commander," Yuri  
said.  
"Why not?"  
"The reactor is overheating. It needs an hour to cool before we  
can risk moving. Any operation before then could result in meltdown.  
I'm disposing of excess energy now."  
The machine's chest opened and a large capsule launched out. It  
fell into the cold ocean, disappearing beneath the blue-green water.  
"This is not so very good. Call the base to bring a transport.  
At least we stopped the monster," Jessica said as he detached herself  
from the interface. Before she unhooked the helmet she saw something  
move in the waves. She zoomed in to the apparition and could see three  
spiky plates rising out of the water than disappearing back into the  
sea.  
Jessica considered telling her crew what she saw but realized  
they'd have nothing to contribute except fear. She decided to hold the  
information for the time being. 


	5. Meteors of Death, Terror, and Destructio...

Outside Sacramento, California Five hours later  
  
"How unfortunate, the first time you're robot goes into action it overheats!" David Robinson exclaimed when he saw Jessica and her crewmembers enter the command center of the western North America EDF base. With the Rodan monsters destroyed the room was in a state of calm with only a few people working on the many consoles in the room. One wall was a massive flat screen that now only showed a rotating map of the world.  
"It's just a machine, things like this happen and are easily fixed," Jessica said in defense of her MOGERA.  
"Your MechaGodzilla is just as susceptible to overheating as the MOGERA," Yuri said.  
"No, the automatic cooling systems prevent that pretty well. You'd think any giant walking tank would have something like that, but I guess the Defense Force thought MG was more important," David replied. "But with gloating aside why don't you all take a seat anywhere you like. There are plenty open."  
Everyone took seats at the rear of the command center facing the massive screen.  
"You know, I've always wondered exactly why you made the Third Mech in the image of Godzilla." George asked.  
"Godzilla's the most feared creature on the planet, and the thing to destroy him should be able to seem and fear inducing as Godzilla. It would be quite an exciting battle to watch," David explained.  
"No one ever said MechaGodzilla was going to destroy Godzilla..." Jessica trailed off as she suddenly remembered the plates she saw earlier. "Is there anyway I can contact President Vanessa?"  
"Why do need to bother her?" David inquired.  
"Something very important and very urgent," Jessica said.  
"Ah huh... Caroline! Contact the EDF HQ and ask for Vanessa!" David yelled.  
"Yes sir!" a woman yelled back. Moments later the map on the wall screen transformed into to the insignia of the Earth Defense Force, which was a Godzilla curled inside of a circle with the letters EDF behind it. The logo then quivered and became a giant image of Vanessa's head.  
"Is there a reason my lunch was interrupted," Vanessa said somewhat agitated.  
Jessica stood and saluted the screen than became to explain, "Chief Vanessa Stevenson, after concluding the operation in Alaska I sighted several spiked fins in the water heading south. The plates resemble those of the monster Godzilla."  
"There has been no news or sightings of Godzilla as I recall. None of our satellites have detected him, nor any naval fleets or patrols," Vanessa said.  
"Its possible Godzilla is staying too deep under the ocean to be detected, but I'm very sure of what I saw."  
"Did anyone else in your crew see the fins commander Jessica?" Vanessa asked.  
"Uh, no ma'am, I was the only one to see the apparition."  
"It may have just been an illusion created by adrenaline then. I suggest you take some adrenaline nullifiers after battles from now on. We have no need for false alarms," Vanessa said then the screen went back to the world map.  
"Why didn't you tell us about that Godzilla?" George asked.  
"You may not have believed me."  
"And what made you think Vanessa would?" David said.  
Jessica sat back down and said, "Vanessa is usually on her toes about this kind of stuff.  
  
"Commander Robinson, our deep orbit satellites have detected four unknown objects approaching at great speeds!"  
"Any visual or information on them?"  
"No visual, but they're trajectory appears to be...wait a moment."  
"What's going one?!" David exclaimed.  
"Their movement is incredibly erratic, as if they are alive."  
"Sounds like alien invaders to me," George said half seriously and half jokingly.  
"One of the objects has stopped sir, but the other three are still approaching at incredible speeds."  
  
In space from behind the moon four meteors were approaching. While one did stop the other three continued speeding, and they all were noticeably different in appearance. One was a bright red fireball, the other composed of numerous crystals, and the other was a dark red rocky meteor. As they quickly approached the blue-green planet they began to finally set their courses. They broke through the atmosphere, trailing the flames of reentry. The first to land was the fireball. Several miles from the metropolis New York City in America the fireball hit the earth, sending molten rock and dust flying into the air, and sending a blast wave out for miles around the impact zone, shaking the sleepless city nearby.  
The crystalline meteor landed in the city of Sacramento, throwing it's owns crystals and the debris of buildings unlucky enough to be with a half mile around it.  
The waters outside Sydney, Australia were the location of the third meteor's landing. The rock disappeared under the massive wave it produced. Fortunately the wave collapsed before it could damage the famous Australian city.  
  
"That was unexpected," George said breaking the stunned silence.  
"Any news the possible death toll?" David called.  
"No more than a hundred people could have been killed sir. The most damage was in Sacramento, where the meteor composed of crystals landed."  
"What kind of meteor is composed of crystals?" Jessica asked.  
"Space is filled with the unknown," Yuri replied. 


	6. The King of Terror Arrives

Earth Defense Headquarters, Australia A while later...  
  
"All of the sudden I don't get a moment of peace!" Vanessa complained while she the EDF generals argued over the sudden meteor impacts. For some reason they all believed monsters were involved, and for good reason.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would appreciate it if you all calmed down. This matter can not be that serious," Vanessa said calmly. No one listened; everyone going on about what they thought was a necessary response to recent turn of events.  
"I not even going to raise my voice," Vanessa mumbled tiredly.  
"Ms Chief! New developments on the meteors...apparently," the PA boomed.  
"Already," Vanessa murmured as the generals actually calmed down.  
A hologram burst from the round table they all sat at, displaying a beautiful view of New York City. The camera that was supplying the image was stationed in the Statue of Liberty and could see as far as the location of the fireball, which was glowing like a star. Military and civilian helicopters hovered above the meteor, waiting to see what happened next.  
"Its been barely a half hour since this meteor landed outside the city that never sleeps, and already the Earth Defense Force has reacted. Looking behind me we can see an approaching fleet of destroyers and a carrier," an off screen reporter was saying. As the cameraman swiveled around the tall blonde male reporter was briefly seen before the view was centered on nine destroyers and an aircraft carrier with jets preparing to launch from is enormous deck.  
"Jamie, get back on that fireball, something's happening!" the reporter exclaimed. The generals and Vanessa watched in anxious silence.  
The meteor was glowing brighter now, outshining the setting sun and turning the sky a deep red. Suddenly the rock exploded in a massive pillar of fire, destroying all the 'copters above it.  
"My God, the meteor has just exploded, killing many innocent people in the aircraft above it! This may be an attack from another world, or a perilous anomaly we may all fall prey to!" the reporter yelled, acting more so than actually caring.  
As the pillar of flames subsided a terrible cry was heard, a cry like dozens of men, women and children screaming in terror while a terrible band of violins were played. The cry sounded again and again, scaring even the reporter and shaking the cameraman.  
"Fr...from the s....a mon..." the reporter was stricken with terror, unable to even speak any more. Even Vanessa and the generals felt a wave of terror wash over them.  
From the column of smoke a golden head appeared, then another on its right and then another on its left. The heads drifted forward, revealing the body they were attached to. Gigantic bat-like gold wings sprouted from a many-scaled shining gold body. Stubby legs hung from the monster while twin tails flailed about behind it.  
Three snake-like necks protruded from the golden creature's body, leading to a crown of gold horns and villainous gold heads with red eyes, multiple rows of teeth and forked tongues. As the monster slowly drifted forward it continued to shriek its terrible cry, petrifying all who heard it. "Ahhh..." was all the reporter could manage.  
"I knew it was a monster of some sort," one of the generals blurted. "We should deploy the MechaGodzilla before it's too late!"  
"Wait; let the local military take care of it first," Vanessa said.  
  
The destroyers floating outside Manhattan launched a wave of cruise missiles and fired their computer assisted targeting cannons. The space monster finally landed on its feet and opened it wings wide, as if welcoming the onslaught. The now night sky was once again aglow, this time with the explosions of the shells and rockets that mercilessly pummeled the monster for a minute that dragged on forever. When the firestorm cleared the three-headed dragon roared something new, a cackle, as if it was laughing.  
Jets from the carrier offshore fired their long range missiles from across the city and these also the no avail. The monster cackled evilly. The attacker jets locked on their more powerful bombs and dropped them onto the gold creature. More thunder and fire filled the area around the scaly monster.  
One of the monster's heads turned back to the jets that zoomed over it. It snarled at them as gold fire developed in it mouth. The head opened it narrow maw, unleashing a jagged beam of energy. The lighting-like blast cut through the jet squadron, destroying them all in one glorious fireball. The monster cackled again as it took to the air and flew towards the brightly lit city. As soon as it was a few hundred meters from the edge of the city each head waved about widely, firing the yellow death beams. At first the destruction seemed completely wild and random, but as the first few seconds passed everyone watching realized this creature was destroying the great city in a surprisingly efficient manner. The pure power each beam unleashed coupled with perfect coordination with others annihilated the mainland part of NYC in a few minutes.  
Vanessa counted four lighting beams washing over Long Island; engulf that part of the city in flames. Next came Manhattan, and the monster destroyed that island with less than a dozen lighting beams. Great buildings such as the Chrysler Building and the Empire State Building were obliterated in a heartbeat, exploding into millions of pieces of smoldering rubble. The creature flew over to the fleet, first raining their yellow beams on the Statue of Liberty, and then vaporizing the shocked fleet in seconds. It turned back to the burning metropolis and zoomed above, raining more death beams upon killing anything that survived, cackling the entire time.  
  
The command center in the western North American base was disturbingly silent as everyone tried to grasp what just happened. The clock on the bottom right of the massive screen was at eight minutes and twenty seconds. Subtracting the two minutes of the broadcast beginning the destruction of New York took only six minutes.  
"From the sky will come a great King of Terror," Yuri murmured, reciting a small piece of prophecy Nostradamus made centuries before.  
Just as Yuri said that every console and screen in the center turned jet black. The letters formed in every language. They filled the screens, then rearranged themselves to form words and sentences. Jessica began to read aloud what the screens were saying:  
"The first of three deaths has struck The King of Terror G....Ghidorah has awakened. Soon the red destroyer of life will rise, swarming and devouring. Then the crystal death will rise, sucking life from everything around. Then I will claim your world, for I am your end, I am Armageddon."  
"This day is getting very weird really fast," George commented. 


	7. Godzilla

Central coast of Washington State 1 hour later  
  
Barely an hour after King Ghidorah's arrival another monster appeared or a pair to be exact. Two Varan, 120 foot tall reptilian creatures that glided with pale membrane along their ribs, were attacking a small town near a nuclear power plant. Flames were rising from numerous ruptured gas lines and broken hotwires. The streets were filled with horrified citizens, making them easy targets for the two lizards. Every few moments that landed right on top of a crowd and swiped the petrified humans in their toothsome jaws. After fifteen minutes and hundred of devoured humans later them military finally arrived. A group of ten helicopters came roaring onto the scene. The Varan were relatively stupid and did not now what the 'copters were until they began firing waves of missiles. The monsters roared in more surprise than pain and immediately switched their assault on their attackers. They both leapt into the air towards the helicopters, but the aircraft were able to swerve out the way before the monsters struck them. The Varan continued this attack for several minutes until one began running through the streets on all fours. When it was under a 'copter it reached up and crushed the unfortunate helicopter in its mouth. The other Varan copied this tactic and succeeded in destroying another attack 'copter.  
One more was destroyed with a swipe of a lighting fast claw before the helicopters ascended beyond the monsters' reach and unleashed their powerful machine guns.  
With the battle going on in the decimated town no one noticed the orange waters reflecting the setting sun. A wave began growing in the sea, soon broken by three rows of jagged spiked blue-silver plates. The plates were joined by a charcoal gray body, then a feral head with slender white, ghostly eyes. An elongated tail began splashing behind the creature as it swam towards land. Its feet finally met ground and the creature stood, half its body rising from the water. The feral head was connected to a thick neck that linked to a set of broad shoulders giving way to arms held close to the body and four-fingered claws. The monster drew a deep breath then let a petrifying bell-like roar that shook the souls of every living thing that heard it. The roar was heard over the rumble of the guns and the Varans' roar and they all fell silent, turning their attention to the source.  
The pilots were speechless at the sight of what they saw, the one creature they were told was not for them to engage, something they should never get near, something that should left to only the most powerful of forces.  
"Godzilla!" one of the pilots finally screamed as they all turned away and retreated. The Varan only saw Godzilla as another fight and a potential meal, so they both charged at the mutant dinosaur, launching into the air and gliding towards the monster.  
Godzilla's blank but intelligent and chilling eyes focused on his attackers. He had no time for fighting two new dinosaurs; he was only interested in the nuclear reactor that to him was shining brighter than the sun sitting on the horizon.  
The Varan screamed what they hopped were unnerving battle cries while Godzilla's dorsal plates and inside of his maw began to glow a blue-white. As they reached the line between ocean and land Godzilla leaned forward slightly and opened his mouth wide, releasing a bright blue heat beam. The atomic energy weapon bathed one Varan in its radioactive rays. The monster gave one final cry of pain and terror as it exploded, knocking its partner from the air and producing violent waves under it. The surviving Varan quickly regained itself and jumped at Godzilla's neck. The mutant swiveled in the water, moving fast enough so his tail met the Varan. The monster was sent flying in the water. Godzilla roared as it strolled through the sea, creating around his legs. Suddenly something grabbed onto his right leg. Godzilla kicked at the Varan, sending it back again, then fired another heat beam into the water. An explosion of steam rose into the air, but as it fell the Varan was once again the air. This time it made contact with Godzilla's neck. The angry mutant dinosaur grabbed the Varan by its neck then squeezed. The Varan loosened then completely lost is grip and as gurgled its own blood. Finally its neck began to crack them was crushed completely. The monster went limp and Godzilla threw it into the water like garbage them resumed its course for the nuclear power plant. He stomped throw the town and then demolished the reactors, absorbing the energy they released. When he devoured all the energy he turned back to the ocean and disappeared once again. 


	8. Fighting Ghidorah and Baragon

25,000 feet above Kentucky  
  
With a strange whirring sound and the whoosh of its flapping wings King Ghidorah flew through the night clouds almost serenely, a full moon shown in the sky high above, illuminating Ghidorah's golden body in a gray light. One of the side heads turned when it sensed the twenty-five approaching jets. Their body resembled F-22s, but long glowing blue cannons protruded from the center of the wings.  
"Attack formation claw, break when within firing range. Be sure to watch out for their energy beams," the commander warned.  
Ghidorah ignored the jets mostly, knowing they couldn't harm it. When the claw shape of fighters was close enough the cannons unleashed long blue maser beams. The dragon's body was covered in sparks and explosions and Ghidorah turned to its attacker who was know swarming all around it. All three heads began firing their yellow lightning beams. The maser jets avoided the beams, firing their own onto the space monster.  
King Ghidorah stopped firing the energy beams and floated in one spot, letting the fighters' pound it with masers and now missiles. The monster's wings began to glow red, then red lighting burst from the spiked tips. The lighting quickly filled the sky, and the fighters were all overwhelmed. The clouds lit up with the fire of twenty-five destroyed modified F-22s. Ghidorah cackled in victory and continued its course for San Francisco.  
  
Hokkaido, Japan Five hours later  
  
Night was now beginning to come over Japan's northern island of Hokkaido. A mountainous farming town was getting ready to fall asleep when a primal growl filled the air. The mountain began to shake then the side exploded in a rain of rocks and dirt, destroying the many farms along the mountainside. The growl came again, this time more audible than before. The growl belonged to the burrowing dinosaur Baragon. The red skinned creature with an armor plated back leapt from its hole in the mountain to the farming town. Like in Washington people filled the streets when they realized a monster was attacking. Baragon roared and burrowed into the ground, creating pits for people to fall into. When he trapped as many people as he could Baragon ate them all quickly, as if in a rush. Baragon sensed the danger approaching and jumped out of its hole. He began running as fast as he could back to the mountain when the Super X emerged from behind it.  
"The seismic readings were right then," George said.  
"Too bad there only one, this could have become a challenge," said Ryo.  
"Well we can have some fun, and get vengeance for all those people," Maria said.  
"Let's start this off with a light show then. George, fire all energy weapons except the plasma grenade," Tanaka ordered.  
The Super X's energy weapon outlets all fired their red lasers, blue masers and atomic heat rays, and yellow plasma weapons. Baragon cowered, hoping his armor plates would protect him against the energy onslaught. The plates only broke and melted as the weapons bombarded him.  
"George, cease fire, Maria, fire all cannons and missiles."  
When the energy weapons stopped firing Baragon looked up and roared at the Super X. Suddenly the missiles and cannons began pounding down on him. Once again Baragon relied on his back plates for protection, but they were already weakened. Now his back exploded in a fountain of skin and blood.  
"Cease fire."  
The smoke surrounding Baragon began to billow shortly after the Super X halted its assault.  
"Lock on and fire Frontier missiles," Tanaka ordered.  
All the Frontier missiles burst from their launchers and disappeared in the cloud of smoke and dust. Massive explosions soon followed and Baragon gave his last roar.  
"Captain, Chief Vanessa is contacting us sir," Ryo said.  
"What does she want?"  
The screen of the Super X's bridge changed from looking on Baragon's grave Vanessa in the conference.  
"Captain Tanaka, your Super X is needed in Sydney, Australia immediately. You can refuel and rearm down here, but you must come here as soon as possible," Vanessa commanded. 


	9. A Mysterious Destroyer

The reason for Vanessa's urgent orders was that the fleet surrounding the meteor in Sydney's bay was being destroyed. Ship after ship mysteriously exploded without any warning. Helicopters came along and dropped bombs into the ocean. Suddenly they were all destroyed too. Tanks and rocket launcher along the coast began firing into the water. Soon they were also destroyed by the mysterious force.  
"What is going on out there?" Vanessa wondered.  
"Chief, considering this unexpected attack it may be wise to evacuate this base," one of the generals suggested.  
"You may be right. Everyone, to the secondary command plane," Vanessa said. "Tell everyone in this base not needed on the command plane to get as far away from here as quickly as possible, and evacuate the city."  
  
The citizens of Sydney were already evacuating themselves when the sirens came on. Now the buildings around the city were inexplicably collapsing and melting. The city was in total confusion as the destruction expanded the unexpectedly stopped. The people continued running away as the destroyed area around the bay entered a state of calm. 


	10. Godzilla versus MechaGodzilla

Coast of California directly west of Sacramento A while later...  
  
The sun was no beginning to rise along the quiet beach. As the sun rose it shone light on the mile long stretch of fortress along the coast. Five story tall towers topped with quad maser cannons and missiles and cannons along their sides decorated land. This was one of many defense lines that existed along the coast of every continent. Their abilities were about to receive the ultimate test. Being automatic machines this fortress were made to immediately attack at any indication of a monster. When Godzilla raised from the morning waves they did exactly that.  
The calm sea abruptly became a war zone as the masers, lasers, missiles, and shells rained on the powerful monster. Godzilla roared, no expected this attack. The onslaught was so powerful it in fact prevented Godzilla from moving forward. Beneath the veil of fire and smoke Godzilla's numerous injuries struggled to regenerate under the bombardment. The water around him was dyed red with his radioactive blood and his roars became screams of pain. His white eyes turned bright red as the attack continued to five minutes. Finally the fortress had to recharge and reload.  
Godzilla took this break to charge his atomic heat beam. Blue light danced along his dorsal plates and filled the top of his throat. Godzilla turned to one end of the line of fired. The monster sprayed his fire along the line, disintegrating everything in its path. When the line was reduced to a wall of atomic fire Godzilla roared in victory as his wounds finally regenerated. He began to march determinedly onto land and towards Sacramento.  
  
"This is bad and good," David said watching Godzilla stroll along the countryside.  
"Jessica is the MOGERA ready yet?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I was ready to move down to San Francisco."  
"I don't Vanessa would mind if we did a few things differently. For a little while at least," David said.  
"I don't think I like where this is going," Yuri said.  
"Deploy the MOGERA and destroy that crystal thing in Sacramento. I'll use the MechaGodzilla to kill Godzilla, and then we'll go down to San Francisco."  
"Though I don't appreciate you giving orders like this I'll comply," Jessica said. "Only because your plan makes sense, though I don't know why you should get to kill Godzilla."  
"You've had you share of action, and who knows, maybe that crystal castle will open up and you'll fight a space king," David joked.  
An hour later the MOGERA was standing over the crystal fortress.  
"Let's get this over with quickly," Jessica said in her interface. "Marcus, fire all weapons"  
The Frontier, Mark Vs, and plasma beams began firing upon the massive three hundred foot tall crystal. Jessica fired the MOGERA's arm cannons and eye beams. The crystal began to break and fall apart, but then quickly repaired itself. Then more crystals began sprouting around it.  
"Yuri, increase power to all weapons," Jessica ordered.  
The boost in power wasn't enough though because the crystal kept restoring itself and more continued growing.  
"Jessica, the crystals are beginning to emit EMP waves," Yuri said.  
Jessica moved the MOGERA back, but then the legs stopped working. The entire interface began falling. Marcus' weapons began failing the Yuri exclaimed, "The reactor has completely shut down!"  
The holographic screen switched off and the command center went pitch black. Orange back-up lights came on and Vanessa moaned. "Guess we're going to have to wait for David. Yuri, can you get our systems back on line?"  
"Yes, but it'll take at least thirty minutes."  
Jessica stepped out of her interface and sat in front of it.  
"Well...anyone have any interesting story..."  
  
While the MOGERA was disabled the MechaGodzilla was flying towards Godzilla. While Automaton was part of MOGERA's acronym name MechaGodzilla actually was automated. The Godzilla mechanical replica had the most advanced computer brain in the world, more efficient than any human mind. All anyone had to do was assign the machine a task and it would proceed to carry out its mission in the most proficient manner.  
MechaGodzilla was also more formidable than its predecessor. Hidden behind its yellow eyes was heat beams, a plasma beam came from its mouth and sitting upon its broad shoulders were super maser cannons. MechaGodzilla's belly held a super plasma grenade, and its chest contained a powerful stun ray. From its fingers came powerful homing missiles and its wrist fired Frontier missiles.  
Godzilla stared at the silver metal beast as it floated down and landed in front of the gargantuan reptile. Godzilla and MechaGodzilla both stood two-hundred feet and besides their skin tone and MG's shoulder mounted cannons they looked identical. Even MechaGodzilla's dorsal plates were as large and jagged as Godzilla's but did have some format to them.  
  
"Alright, we'll let Godzilla make the first move, just to give him a chance," David said.  
"Commander Sir, we've just lost contact with the MOGERA. Satellites show the Commander Jessica's machine is intact and undamaged, but inoperable."  
"We can get to that later, I'm sure Jessica can take care of herself. Besides, this won't take long," David boasted.  
  
Godzilla roared at his mechanical twin, who roared back challenging. Even MechaGodzilla's shrill roar resembled its organic counterpart. Godzilla's eyes widen in shock and confusion. This is the first time he heard his roar come from another creature since before he was mutated. MechaGodzilla roared again and Godzilla growled, still confused. MechaGodzilla attempted to duplicate Godzilla's growl, though it came out as an ear-splitting screech. This new entity didn't make any sense with its growls and roars, but Godzilla almost felt he did finally fine another of his species.  
MechaGodzilla roared again, this time angrily. Apparently this silver being wanted to fight and Godzilla was sure it was in just simple fun. He charged his atomic heat beam and fired it at the ground in between of him and MechaGodzilla. The machine's metallic dorsal plates glowed the colors of the rainbow as MechaGodzilla opened its mechanical maw. MechaGodzilla fired its plasma beam, but not in the ground as Godzilla did but aimed directly for his chest. Godzilla's front was covered in the explosion as he stumbled back in surprise. He quickly recovered and looked down at his bleeding chest which began to regenerate. Obviously this creature either didn't understand the concept of play fighter or it was really trying to kill Godzilla. Either way, he would not let this mechanical monster to get away with this.  
Blue light danced on Godzilla's plates, stronger than before. The atomic energy ball in his mouth grew far larger than before. Godzilla charged his beam to full and had it all knocked out of him when MechaGodzilla fired another plasma beam. The nuclear energy flew from Godzilla's back in a blue cloud and drifted away. Godzilla tried charging again but once again was interrupted, this time by MechaGodzilla's yellow and red eye beams.  
Seeing ranged attacks wouldn't work Godzilla decided to charge at the silver monster. Godzilla collided with the Mecha with full force and pushed with all his might. MechaGodzilla kneed Godzilla in his leg, making him back away for a moment. Mecha then stuck out its hand and jabbed Godzilla in the throat. Godzilla gurgled and growled as the normally fatal wound regenerated. MG's bloody hand still pointed at Godzilla. The four fingers suddenly launched out at and dug into Godzilla's skin. A second later they exploded, spraying Godzilla's blood and organs throughout the ground and staining MechaGodzilla. Godzilla fell on his side and tried to stand but two Frontier missiles came and exploded on his ribs, creating two red holes in his side. Godzilla fired an atomic beam that was easily deflected by Mecha's heat-resistant armor. The machine roared and fired its shoulder- mounted masers and eye beams. Godzilla shrieked in pain as the energy beams tore deep into his body.  
  
"Okay, time to finish this. Fire the super plasma..." David was interrupted by the screen changing to Vanessa in her command jet.  
"Commander David Robinson, I order you to halt you operation of eliminating Godzilla," the chief said politely.  
"Why?! One blast from the SPG and Godzilla will no longer be a threat to this planet!" David exclaimed.  
"David, we all know what happened in the seventies. When the monsters were ravaging the Earth Godzilla suddenly appeared and exterminated them all. This is a chance he means to do the same now. You saw what happened in Washington, and Jessica did say she saw Godzilla swimming outside Alaska after she destroyed the Rodan. Maybe he meant to kill the Rodan himself."  
"Are you saying Godzilla is one some crusade to save the world?"  
"In a manner of speaking, yes," Vanessa replied.  
"I don't believe this. Honestly, even you must believe this sounds crazy!" David exclaimed.  
"So does atomic fire spitting dinosaurs and two-hundred foot tall robots, and look at where we are today. Now, please, cease all fire on Godzilla and investigate Commander Jessica's situation. Chief Vanessa signing off."  
David mumbled to himself before he ordered the MechaGodzilla to fly to Sacramento.  
  
Godzilla stared up at the metal beast as fire erupted from its feet, hips, and dorsal plates. Godzilla tried to roar but could only muster a gurgled growl. Nonetheless he swore revenge on this thing that thought it could humiliate Godzilla then just fly away. As Godzilla closed his eyes to rest and regenerate the ground around him began to quake and white crystals sprouted up around him. The crystals surrounded and covered Godzilla and began to glow bright blue. In Sacramento the giant central crystal also began glowing the color of water. 


	11. The Destroyah

Meanwhile in Sydney, Australia  
  
The Super X had finally arrived in Australia and was fully refueled and rearmed. The flying fortress was perched atop a building just outside the area that was mysteriously disintegrated. Tanks and jeeps rolled around on the black earth which was discovered to actually be completely devoid of oxygen, and the oxygen levels in the air were slowly decreasing.  
"So what do you think this means?" George suddenly said.  
"What does what mean?" Maria inquired.  
"I think he's talking about the disintegrated city, or maybe the falling oxygen levels," Tanaka said nonchalantly.  
"The oxygen actually," George replied. "I've already developed my own theory on what happened to the city and the fleet. That meteor released some kind of microscopic organism that cut through everything and ate it or burnt it or something like that."  
"That doesn't to make much sense," Ryo said.  
"Do you being the commander of the engines of on this vessel make much sense? Captain Tanaka could easily take care of that himself," George retorted.  
"Actually Mr. Omani is very vital. I give the least orders to him because he knows how to regulate the engines and reactors. He gives the orders to the crew and make it sure I don't have to micromanage that, I can concentrate on flying the X," Tomoyuki explained.  
"Maybe you're micro-monsters are eating the oxygen," Maria blurted.  
"Or simply destroying it," Tanaka said. "That Armageddon message thing did mention a destroyer of life. Oxygen is very essential to life on Earth, so destroying oxygen is a great way to end life."  
"I wonder exactly what they're doing down there anyway?" Ryo blurted.  
  
In what used to be the streets of Sydney around the bay tanks, jeeps, and EDF soldiers roamed. The soldiers held the most powerful rifles in the world, even the world's militaries wasn't allowed to use them.  
One squad of soldiers wandered into the basement of some large building. The basement seemed to be a boiler room with bronze tanks and pipes leading to no where. The room was deadly silent; the soldiers' breathing was the only thing they heard in their ears, along with their nervous heartbeats. Suddenly they all jumped when they heard a loud crunch. One soldier held up his foot and saw a crushed red shell.  
"What the hell are those!" another soldier exclaimed. They all pointed their rifles in the direction the trooper pointed. Tiny red crabs were appearing out of thin air on the metal floor. On a closer look they noticed red spot collecting and merging into the crustacean like creatures. Soon they too began merging and grew to twice the size of a poodle.  
"What do we do commander?"  
"Um...." The commander had no idea what should be done. He'd been trained to fight large reptiles, not little mutant crabs, which were now climbing up the walls and tanks and disappearing in the darkness below the ceiling.  
"Stay sharp troopers!" the commander said, not knowing what to expect. Everyone kept their rifles pointed to the ceiling, waiting for even bigger crabs to fall down on them. They got worse than what they expected.  
Silently a nine meter tall red monster glided down from the ceiling. It had numerous legs protruded from its underside and two stood out, rising from its body just behind from where their neck started. The neck held up a narrow head with flat sides and a small mouth like that of a round claw. Two orange glowing eyes were on either side of the creatures' snout and these glowing eyes were fixated on one soldier on at the edge of the group.  
  
The monster lashed out with its two long limbs, penetrating through the trooper's body and covering its bright red exoskeleton in dark red blood. Everyone turned to the man's scream as the crustacean rose up behind him. It retracted its attacking legs and the soldier fell. Ignoring the other soldiers for now it reaches down and from its mouth came a claw-like tongue. It punched into the soldier's spine and then was back in its mouth.  
  
"Open fire!"  
The rifles began spraying bullets made to penetrate the armor of the tanks outside. The monster shrieked an ear-splitting, bone-chilling scream. As its body was cut apart yellow-green blood sprayed out from its wounds, and soon it was a pile of red exoskeleton covered in green goop.  
More terrible screams came from behind the squad and they all turned to find two more red monsters dropping from the ceiling. They opened fire upon the crustaceans that were torn apart like the last, but three more came up behind them.  
"More over here!" a soldier yelled as two more monsters came rushing from the other end of the room. Another trooper yelled when a red monster came from the side. Soon the soldiers were overrun by the monsters who punched into them with their second claw-mouth.  
On the surface the ground began exploding as hundreds of these red crab-like monsters rose up. The barren land became alive with fire and screams from humans and monsters alike. In no time at all the red creatures' outnumbered humans and seemed to keep growing. They even showed a new ability when they fired purple beams from their mouths that vaporized all it touched.  
"We need air support, now!" the ground commander called to the Super X.  
"In to action we go then. Maria, prepare the plasma bombs and auto- guns. I want anti-personal masers targeting those things to George. Ryo keep the X moving below a hundred miles per hour," Tomoyuki ordered.  
"Yes sir!" everyone said in unison as the Super X left it perch. The black airship glided down to the battleground and began dropping the plasma bombs onto crowds of red monsters. The crustaceans were pulverized in the green and orange explosions.  
When the monsters were closer to humans' armor piercing shells and blue masers pummeled the alien crabs. The creatures began to scatter and returned underground when the Super X entered the fray. The ground forces began to retreat when the ground once again exploded in nine spots. Rising from these massive new holes rose 100- foot tall versions of the red monsters. "This is kind of new," George said. "Let's keep this relatively simple. Target all weapons on one at a time, that should kill them quickest," Tanaka said. The Super X began hovering in front of one of the monsters while the eight others charged off to confront the army. The giant mutant crustacean growled at the Super X as the flat ends of its head lit up with yellow and purple lighting. The creature opened its claw-like mouth and unleashed a more powerful version of its vaporizing beam. The X's heat shield and armor were powerless against this new attack as it burnt into the aircraft's left wing. "Fire the plasma grenade!" Tanaka ordered. The Super X's nose opened and quickly charged a yellow plasma grenade as the monster recharged its own attack. The grenade fired first and exploded against the creature's red exoskeleton, obliterating it instantly. The other eight were now engaged in fighting with reinforcements. Helicopters and more tanks arrived and where showering the red monsters with missiles and shells. The creatures screamed, but no one could tell if it was in pain or annoyance. They all simultaneously returned the military's fire with their vaporizing beams. In seconds the human opposition was disintegrated. The Super X came up behind them and began firing missiles and masers on the monsters' backs. One exploded before the others dug into the ground. "Not again," Maria moaned. "Ryo, get the Super X up to seven hundred feet, they should put us out of their reach no matter how big they get." Size though wasn't neccasary when the monsters rose up again, this time three. The monster no longer had any legs, but now had wings and long tails with a claw at the end. Their heads were more fearsome now, and their mouths and filled with yellow teeth were horizontal. Two of the monsters flew towards the northeast, while the third charged at the ascending Super X.  
"Ryo, full thrust forward," Tanaka ordered. The X sped forward just before the red flying creature hit it. It immediately began pursuing the black aircraft. Its head glowed yellow and purple and it fired a vaporizing beam. This one skimmed the top of the Super X as it began to descend. The monster stayed on the air ships tail until it suddenly stopped. The flying crustacean flew past the flying battle fortress and soon found its back being obliterated by plasma, masers, and missiles. The monster yelled in pain as it glided down to the ground, crashing in the airless land. The creature withered there as the Super X floated down.  
"They kept merging to create become bigger and bigger, so there's nothing to say it couldn't do the opposite and then regroup," Tanaka said. "Fire the plasma grenade, and continue firing all weapons until we can be sure that thing is gone."  
The Super X's powerful plasma grenade began charging, along with the lasers and masers on the vessel. The energy weapons, rockets, and cannons fired first, drowning the monster in a sea of smoke, dust, and fire. The plasma grenade finally fired and the monster was finally completely vaporized.  
"No signs of life left, sir," Ryo said.  
"Then its time to get those other monsters," George said enthusiastically.  
"Actually we've expended a good deal of energy just now, so recharging the reactor would be a good idea first," Ryo said.  
"Besides, they've disappeared into the ocean," Tanaka said, reading a message from a fleet off the northern coast of Australia.  
"I wonder how things are going in America," Maria murmured. 


	12. SpaceGodzilla

Sacramento, California  
  
The MOGERA was still standing lifeless near the crystal castle. The MechaGodzilla finally arrived and landed beside the machine.  
"Really sorry your robot broke," David said tauntingly, "but it's time for the big guns to come out. Two victories within one hour, this is certainly a great day for me."  
"Just get on with it," Jessica moaned in her walking tank. The only things they had succeeded in reactivating were the communications, life support, and main power systems.  
"MechaGodzilla, fire super plasma grenade!" David ordered enthusiastically, though saying it wasn't necessary.  
MechaGodzilla let out a mechanical roar and prepared its most powerful weapon. When it fired the yellow energy grenade the ground around the machines shook with the force, and then shook again when the weapon stopped in mid-flight. It finally exploded, vaporizing the crystals around it, but the main towering crystalline structure still stood.  
"Okay, this may not go as well as planned," David murmured.  
  
The fortress of crystals surrounding Godzilla suddenly began quivering. They vibrated for minutes until they finally fell apart and Godzilla could restart his regeneration.  
  
Back in the city, the MechaGodzilla was firing eye and plasma beams, all of which were being deflected by whatever shield the crystal tower had. The glowing blue tower began to crack all of a sudden.  
"Finally some progress," David said.  
The crystal shards began falling to the ground as a dark blue figure emerged. Everyone stared in amazement at what they saw. Besides being ten feet taller and having white crystals protruding from its back and shoulders, and it's skin tone the creature perfectly resembled Godzilla.  
"What is this?" David exclaimed.  
"Some type of Godzilla clone," Jessica said.  
"A SpaceGodzilla," Yuri blurted.  
"How'd you get that?" Marcus inquired.  
"That crystal thing is from space and it just created a Godzilla, which in a way makes it a Godzilla from space, hence SpaceGodzilla."  
The SpaceGodzilla growled at the machine that also replicated Godzilla. The blue monster let out a roar that was even more identical to Godzilla's than Mecha's imitation.  
"Fire all weapons," David ordered.  
MechaGodzilla roared as it charged all the weapons contained in its silver chassis. SpaceGodzilla snarled then roared again. MechaGodzilla then unleashed its awesome firepower upon the space monster. SpaceGodzilla disappeared in a cloud of smoke and fire. This assault continued for several minutes until Mecha ran out of energy.  
The smoke cleared and SpaceGodzilla stood there almost seeming to smile at the robot. It's dorsal crystal which had the same jaggedness of Godzilla's began to glow bright purple.  
"Put MechaGodzilla's shields up to full."  
MechaGodzilla lowered its arms as if to open itself to an attack, then the air in front of it began to glow. The glow dissipated but SpaceGodzilla could see the shield there. Its reptilian mouth curved into a smile again as purple energy grew out of its throat. SpaceGodzilla inhaled deeply then fired it purple crystal heat beam. The energy beam easily broke through Mecha's shield and knocked the machine down. EMP waves began pulsating from the surrounding crystals and Mecha was added to SpaceGodzilla's collection of mechanical prisoners.  
"I think I get what it's doing now," Marcus said. "We haven't been able to reactivate all of MOGERA's systems because SpaceGodzilla is absorbing the power. It's using both us and MechaGodzilla as power sources now."  
"That seems logical," Jessica replied. "But that doesn't explain why that thing looks like Godzilla."  
"It must have cloned the nearest most powerful force, I guess," Yuri answered.  
SpaceGodzilla roared again at its prizes, and then looked off into the distance. It growled then suddenly massive white crystals sprouted from its back. The monster floated up into the air and flew off into the direction of Godzilla. 


	13. Godzilla versus SpaceGodzilla

From: The Skyrunner  
I thank you all for your reviews and constructive criticism. I've noticed complaints, though, on the size stats of the monsters. The Destroyah size was a big mistake on my part, but the other changes are intentional. I've forgotten why I did that though, but I'm sure it doesn't detract too much from the story and action. Well, enough of my rambling, on to the next chapter.  
  
Godzilla finally stood, is injuries fully healed, but now he was drained of his nuclear fuel. Godzilla shook his head in an attempt to get rid of the fatigue, and then noticed something zooming towards. At first Godzilla expected the metal version of himself to be returning, but noticed a forest of spikes protruding from the creatures back. It was also blue, but it still resembled the Monster King. SpaceGodzilla floated closer and land a few hundred yards from the original Godzilla. When its feet touched the ground crystal towers exploded from the ground. Godzilla was taken by surprise, not knowing what these crystals were for until he sensed energy flowing from far away to these crystals, then into the crystals atop SpaceGodzilla's shoulders.  
SpaceGodzilla roared as it prepared its first attack. Four crystals rose from the ground and circled above Godzilla then fell down on top of him, exploding in a shower of sparks and crystal shards. Godzilla was burnt horribly by the energies unleashed by the bombs and the shards cut deep into his skin. Godzilla roared in pain as he fell to the ground again.  
He was then lifted into the air and then spun around in circles by telekinetic forces. Godzilla looked into his clone's face and saw a mischievous smile. The red eyes glowed with the joy SpaceGodzilla was taking from twirling Godzilla around.  
Godzilla began charging an atomic heat beam, using what little energy he could muster. When facing the space monster Godzilla fired the heat beam. SpaceGodzilla dropped Godzilla as it concentrated on blocking the beam with its shield. As Godzilla tried to stand again SpaceGodzilla fired its crystal heat beam. Godzilla was bathed in explosions, his body beginning to fall apart under the bombardment. SpaceGodzilla finally stopped the attack and watched Godzilla wither in pain. Space strolled over to the dieing monster and roared in victory.  
Godzilla took a deep breath then reached out and grabbed the blue creature's leg. He pulled the monster down and stood himself. More crystals rose up and fell on Godzilla, but this time the monster did his best to stand. SpaceGodzilla rose back up and stood face to face with the monster it cloned itself from. Godzilla dug his claws into SpaceGodzilla's chest and charged another atomic heat beam. Space roared in surprise, and then growled in anger. Godzilla aimed at Space's right shoulder crystal and fired. The crystal gradually vaporized as Godzilla used every last bit of energy to destroy one of his enemy's power sources. SpaceGodzilla roared in pain as blue blood sprayed from its shoulder. With the crystal gone Godzilla took out one hand from Space's chest then reached into the bloody blue hole. SpaceGodzilla stared at Godzilla, wondering want the monster was doing. It realized it when it sensed energy being drained from its body. SpaceGodzilla was stunned while Godzilla filled his empty energy banks with SpaceGodzilla's.  
Godzilla's jagged dorsal plates glowed purple and blue while the crystal towers around the two massive combatants also glowed. SpaceGodzilla finally mustered the strength to push Godzilla back, but now the Monster King had all the energy he needed. Godzilla swung around and struck his clone with his tail, then began charging his atomic beam. While SpaceGodzilla tried to recover from the tail strike Godzilla fired his main weapon with full force, obliterating SpaceGodzilla's other shoulder crystal. SpaceGodzilla shrieked in pain again, stumbling back as more blue blood flew into the air.  
Godzilla glowed purple and blue again as he used SpaceGodzilla's crystal, then fired his heat beam again, this time hitting the monster in the chest. SpaceGodzilla was thrown back as blue flesh and blood flew out from the fireball. With rage-filled white eyes Godzilla charged one final beam and fire. SpaceGodzilla was consumed in the atomic explosion, disintegrating slowly. The crystals towers all collapsed, and in Sacramento the fields holding both giant Mech monsters disappeared. Godzilla roared victoriously at another won battle then retreated into the ocean, sensing another, more powerful opponent south. 


	14. Calm before the Storm

Las Angeles  
  
King Ghidorah sat perched atop the tallest skyscraper in the City of Angels, his golden scales glistening in the sun. The military had given up attacking the monster that refused to rise from its dormant state. Now helicopters just hovered around the monster while the city below was frantically evacuated.  
  
Somewhere in the Philippines  
  
The secret secondary base of the EDF located under the Philippines Islands was beginning to calm down. Getting situated in this small base was easy enough, even for the now stressed Vanessa. She had finally been able to relax and was sitting alone in the conference room. On several different screens was the news reports concerning what appeared to be the beginning of another monster age.  
Since the asteroids broadcasted its message throughout the world everyone knew to call the golden dragon King Ghidorah. The red, transforming monsters were called Destroyah now, coined by the public. It was easy to figure out why the crystalline monster was called SpaceGodzilla, and Vanessa gave a massive sigh of relief when she learned Godzilla had eliminated that threat. Even his southward course towards Ghidorah seemed to support her theory on Godzilla in some way protecting the planet.  
"Computer, give me the status of the Three Mechs," Vanessa called to the base's computer system.  
"The Super X is prepared to launch and waiting orders. The MOGERA and MechaGodzilla are currently receiving repairs, and will be ready to move out within the hour."  
"Good, deploy the Super X to follow the Destroyah monsters. When their repairs are done I want the giant Mechs heading for Las Angeles. And make sure satellites keep and eye on Godzilla."  
  
California Mech Base  
  
The MOGERA and MechaGodzilla stood in their own cylindrical hangers, machines large and small making the necessary repairs to the minor damages each robot received.  
"See, you 'masterpiece' of engineering technology is just as flawed as the MOGERA," Jessica taunted to David. The two commanders were alone in a monorail moving around the two walking tanks, making several passes by each before moving on to then other.  
"Alright, I admit, our machines are equal in the matter of combating a monster that sends EMP waves out. But when we go against that Ghidorah thing, I'll prove which machine is the masterpiece," David replied.  
"Wait a minute, something's not right," Jessica blurted.  
"What!" David exclaimed, fearing something was wrong with the Mech monsters.  
"Your machine can fly, mine can't. You'll get to Las Angeles before me. Long before me!"  
David chuckled, "if it makes you feel any better I'll let you go out before me. A fifteen minute head start, how does that sound?"  
"Suspicious," Jessica murmured. David raised a curious eyebrow.  
"You seem to be acting nicer that before, and to be honest I'm not exactly comfortable with this change of personality."  
"Oh, that's just to give our crews something to talk about. In the half-decade we've known each other we never had any real time alone. And, well, I guess I just like to be a bit of a jerk in public. Provides some comedy for the dull lives we actually have."  
"That's it?"  
"We're coworkers, we can't always be arguing. And just to let you know, if you ever needed help I am there for you."  
Now Jessica raised a curious eyebrow to David.  
"In the battlefield I mean. We can't have our best soldiers being killed so easily."  
"Oh, I thought you were saying you liked me."  
The monorail finally stopped, connecting to one of the observation stations. The doors opened and David began to leave.  
"Never said I didn't" he said as the monorail doors closed and the electric train went on to the other observation station.  
  
720 miles above the Pacific Ocean, 11,000 miles west of Las Angeles  
  
The Super X was flying at the speed of sound above the serene waters of the Pacific, directly above the swimming Destroyahs.  
"Prepare to drop plasma bombs," Tanaka ordered.  
"Bombs locked and ready Commander," Maria replied.  
"Drop 'em."  
Glowing green bombs began falling from the X's belly in groups of three, splashing into the water in gushes of steam. The bombs kept falling even after the first found their targets. The ripples left by the bombs entrance were replaced by massive explosions of seawater. After half the Super X's bombs were dropped the airship finally stopped, and the crew waited to see if the monsters survived.  
"Targets gone from all sensors," Tanaka announced. "I doubt we killed the completely, but at least we slowed them down." 


	15. Godzilla versus Anguirus

WARNING: This chapter may be a bit more violent than the others. The Skyrunner  
  
A few hundred miles north of San Francisco  
  
A massive field of oil pumps covered a patch of land not too far from the coast. Tanks and helicopters patrolled the area, determined to protect this oil field from any monsters, especially the one that seemed to feed of the oil, Anguirus.  
The collected fear of the monster attacking would seem to have attracted more than the oil. Raising from the water the spiked shell that gave away Anguirus' presence was only hidden by the blackness of the night. The crocodile like snout filled with uneven teeth took in the monster's first breath of fresh air. It crawled onto land, it hind legs, bent at the knees and almost dragging alone the ground. The hundred foot long tail covered in spikes swung violently behind the monster, while its green eyes focused on the lights of the oil field.  
Its stealthy approach was finally interrupted when a helicopter patrol detected the behemoth dinosaur. Anguirus bellowed at the helicopters, knowing they meant trouble. He turned and swung his tail in the air, crushing the trio of 'copters. When he was facing the pumps again he saw trails of smoke. Following the trails into the sky Anguirus found a salvo of missiles plunging down to him. The spiked monster roared as he cowered into his shell, letting the rockets exploded against the carapace. The weaker spikes were blown off like shrapnel, and became new features to the surrounding terrain.  
When Anguirus looked up again he saw a large block of tanks heading towards him. The monster roared as he charged at the army. The tanks all turned around but kept their cannons trained on the charging beast. Fire and smoke burst from the nozzles as the shells made for penetrating the skin of the monsters sped back into Anguirus. The monster was forced to stop when the explosions erupted against his face and shoulders, creating deep wounds that sprayed black blood. Anguirus quickly turned and let the remaining slugs hit him in his armored side. When the barrage was over Anguirus resumed his attack. This time the tanks didn't react fast enough and they were all smashed and tossed about like toys by the now aggravated monster.  
The roar of the helicopters sounded overhead and Anguirus looked up to see a swarm of them flying past him towards the coast. Anguirus ignored the aircraft and continued to his goal. Crushing the pipes was the first step in retrieving the black oil that Anguirus lived off of like water. He drank from the fountains as if he'd been without it for years. No one knew exactly why the Anguirus monsters loved oil so much, though one theory was that oil held the contents of the monster's blood, since both had similar properties, the most obvious being the color.  
When Anguirus finished his feast he turned back to the ocean and strolled in the direction the helicopters had gone, sensing danger the entire way. Anguirus was a brave and fearless monster, so this danger meant nothing to him. It meant nothing until he finally saw the source of the danger. Its dark skin blended perfectly with the night, but the shining silver dorsal plates and those glowing white eyes injected a petrifying fear in Anguirus. The quadruped monster cowered into the ground, hoping the two hundred foot reptile wouldn't notice him. Unfortunately those seemingly blank eyes saw everything, and Godzilla let loss his bone chilling roar.  
Anguirus tried to get up and run, but the sudden atomic blast blocked his escape path. The spiked monster gathered all his courage and decided to charge at Godzilla at what he knew was a hopeless attack. Godzilla waited for Anguirus to get close enough then raised his foot to kick the monster in his jaw. The force of the kick knocked Anguirus onto him hind legs, making him stand for a moment before falling and finding himself face to toes with Godzilla's massive foot. Godzilla raised his foot again, readying to crush the monster's head, but Anguirus rose up and stuck Godzilla's foot with his nose horn.  
Godzilla yelped in pain as he stumbled back. The wound quickly regenerated, but Godzilla waiting for the pain to subside gave Anguirus an opening for his attack. Anguirus leapt towards Godzilla and dug his teeth into the gargantuan mutant's throat. The dinosaur was able to stand on its feet while clinging to Godzilla, who made a fist and punched Anguirus in the stomach. Anguirus fell onto his shell, drawing in a deep breath to replace the air knocked out of him.  
Before the giant monster could attack again Anguirus lashed out with his tail, whipping Godzilla in the legs, belly, and chest. Radioactive blood sprayed from the wounds and Godzilla stumbled back again. Somehow Anguirus flipped himself over and charged at Godzilla again like a wild bull. This time he bite Godzilla's ankle, drawing even more blood. Anguirus twisted and tugged with all his strength, and finally heard the satisfying cracking and crunching noise. Godzilla tumbled to the ground, roaring in the pain of his broken ankle. Anguirus rose up on his feet, a very foolish action.  
Godzilla aimed for the exposed belly and fired an atomic heat beam, the ground melting beneath his charging dorsal plates. Anguirus roared briefly before the heat beam burnt its way past Anguirus harden skin, through his insides, and past the spiked shell. The power he received from stealing SpaceGodzilla's energy was still flowing through Godzilla, giving every attack extra strength.  
The dead spiked dinosaur fell to the ground, his mouth gaping wide with black blood gushing forth, while its eyes stared into the night. Godzilla stood, his ankle regenerated, and roared victoriously. Looking to the south then down to his defeat opponent Godzilla made a decision. It would be a while before the other monsters arrived at his destination, so he had plenty of time to satisfy the other hunger feeding off nuclear energy only briefly dimmed. Godzilla crouched down and began tearing into Anguirus' flesh with his claws, removing the armor plates. With them out of the way Godzilla could plunge his head into Anguirus opened body and feast away, his digestive system immediately adjusting to the intake of oily blood. 


	16. Godzilla versus Biollante

North California Mech Base 6:45 AM  
  
The two Mechs MechaGodzilla and MOGERA were now above ground, massive machines attaching black blocks on their backs. Hovering over the Mech monsters was a helicopter containing Jessica, David, Marcus and Yuri.  
"Now, these 'jet packs' will increase MechaGodzilla's speed to Mach One, while MOGERA will be able to fly at Mach .75," David was explaining. "So we'll be able to reach Las Angeles at about the same time," he continued, smiling at Jessica.  
"Won't those jet packs decrease the Mech's maneuverability?" Yuri asked.  
"Of course, that's why they'll become weapons when we land. According to Captain Tanaka the Destroyahs are most likely not yet destroyed, so we may need all the extra firepower we can get," David said.  
"What do we do when Godzilla enters the battle?" Marcus inquired.  
"We'll fight alongside him," Jessica replied. "Vanessa does believe he may be an invaluable ally, doesn't she David?" now Jessica grinned.  
"We'll be moving out at 0930 hours, the Mechs will be ready by. It'll take us at least two hours to reach Angeles, the same time it should take Godzilla if he keeps up his speed. Tanaka is already waiting on the carrier Frontier, so the Destroyahs must not be far behind. In a few hours Las Angeles will become the location of one of the greatest battles, so we all have to be at our best," David said.  
  
Sorry to interrupt, but the following actually doesn't do much for the story except adding another monster battle. If you want to get to the probably longest chapter and the grand stand match between Godzilla, MechaGodzilla, MOGERA, King Ghidorah, Destroyah, and the Super X, then go ahead and skip this. The Skyrunner  
  
San Francisco, California  
  
Godzilla was plodding through San Francisco while the Mechs were being upgraded. Buildings crumbled in his wake, leaving a cloud of dust behind him. The section city Godzilla was strolling through had been evacuated, but the EDF did not attack. Jets and helicopters circled and flew near Godzilla as if escorting him. They all had specific orders from Chief Vanessa to not attack the charcoal gray behemoth. Reluctantly everyone let Godzilla cause millions of dollars in damage while they were forced to make sure he maintained his current course.  
Suddenly Godzilla stopped and sniffed the air around him, as if danger was near. He growled at nothing, waiting for an attack. He turned to the Golden Gate Bridge and something rise up around it. Green tentacles entangled themselves around the orange bridge, and began to pull it down. Godzilla roared then fired an atomic heat beam. The blue rays washed over the bridge, disintegrating the tentacles and steel bridge alike.  
The ground around Godzilla began to quake, then more green tentacles rose up and wrapped themselves around the mutant dinosaur. Godzilla roared and struggled against the surprisingly strong vine-like tentacles. The vine then produced spikes that dug into Godzilla's skin. One tentacle wrapped around Godzilla's neck and tried to strangle him, while another pulled his legs and toppled the beast. Godzilla thrashed about, trying to escape the fearsome vines. Suddenly everything around Godzilla began explode. The tentacles were ripped apart and burnt to ashes and fire from the sky destroyed them. Godzilla rose up and saw helicopters hovering over him and the roar of jets flying high above.  
A building next to Godzilla collapsed and two tentacles with eye-less heads threw themselves at Godzilla. They both grabbed an arm and began to drool acid. Gray steam rose from Godzilla's burning skin.  
The buildings behind the tentacles crumbled and then were replaced with a giant, green, plant-like creature. Its massive crocodile mouth made up most of its head that contained two small yellow eyes. Vines seemed to droop from the creature's body while tentacles waved around it, another duo of headed ones behind it. Brown roots rose up from the creature's body and dug themselves into the ground. A red globe pulsated with light at them monster's belly.  
"New target confirmed as Biollante, requesting immediate nuclear attack," the commander of the Godzilla escorting operation said.  
"Request granted, launching five-kiloton atomic bomb in five minutes from nearby base. Missile launches ETA three minutes. Just make sure that thing doesn't retreat underground," the general said.  
Godzilla charged his atomic heat beam and fired at Biollante, one of the stranger monsters he fought a long time ago. Creating by a combination of his own DNA and that of a mutant plant Biollante seemed to be created for the sole purpose of trying to kill Godzilla.  
Though the blue beam easily cut through Biollante it shared Godzilla's regenerative abilities, so the attack was useless. The only thing that could destroy Biollante completely was be a blast not even Godzilla could currently muster.  
Biollante's other headed tentacles came up to Godzilla and began spraying yellow-green acid on the monster. More steam rose as he body melted and regenerated. Godzilla sliced the tentacles in half with his atomic heat beam, and did the same to the ones attached to his arms. They all retreated back to Biollante and slowly began to regrow themselves. The plant monster retaliated by opening its massive maw and spewing a torrent of acid. Godzilla was drenched in the burning liquid and roared in the pain. He aimed at Biollante's red belly and fired. The heat beam was absorbed by the globe, which briefly turned blue as it transferred the energy to its host.  
Biollante never ceased its acid attack, having no need to take breaths or regenerate from the personal damage. Godzilla charged an even more powerful heat beam fired at Biollante's head, creating a gaping hole in the top of its mouth. The plant monster shrieked an ear-splitting scream as it reared its head back and saw a silver cylinder falling from the sky. The rocket dropped into Biollante's maw and landed in belly. The missile came into view against the red glossy surface, and then detonated. The jets and helicopters had long since retreated and the five kiloton range didn't even reach a populated area, but it did reach Godzilla. Godzilla saw was the same bright flash he saw when he was changed, and then he was thrown back into the water. The buildings that remained from the brief scuffle were instantly vaporized, disappearing in the white flash.  
As the ground shaking boom dissipated and the shock wave died off a red and gray mushroom cloud rose up where Biollante once was.  
Godzilla's dorsal plates sliced through the water like a shark's fin while he continued his journey south, determined on his destination. 


	17. Godzilla Melee

Las Angeles, California 12:00 PM  
  
King Ghidorah finally awoke from its slumber and raised its three heads. They all cackled at the ocean. Ghidorah opened its massive gold wings and floated from its perch. The dragon glided down to the streets in the direction of the coast until finally landing just outside downtown Las Angeles.  
From the ocean burst three Destroyahs. The Destroyahs and Ghidorah began roaring at one another as if communicating. Suddenly the red flying crustaceans began releasing oxygen destroying particles. The buildings beneath disintegrated under the assault. King Ghidorah rose up into the air and started firings its gravity beams.  
While they proceeded to destroy the city a salvo of Frontier missiles came out of nowhere and made direct hits on all the monsters. The Destroyahs exploded and fell to the ground while Ghidorah cackled in annoyance and used its three heads to search in every direction. The attack was found dropping from the sky in the form of the black, wing-shaped Super X.  
"Plasma bombs now!" Tanaka exclaimed.  
Nine plasma bombs suddenly dropped down on the gold dragon and surrounded it in fire. After that the Super X reoriented itself and started firing masers and cannons. Ghidorah landed and took the bombardment in the chest and returned with lighting-like gravity beams. The X's heat shielding absorbed the beams, the electricity riding along its surface.  
Next the airship launched a barrage of Frontier missiles and King Ghidorah continued to withstand the attack.  
"I hope those Mechs get here soon," Tanaka murmured as the flying battleship shook under the stress of the gravity beams.  
Ghidorah's attack was abruptly stopped when a blue energy beam pounded its back. The monster turned one of its head's and found Godzilla rising from the sea. The gargantuan lizard marched onto land and charged another heat beam. Ghidorah rose up into the air at the very moment Godzilla fired, leaving the Super X to withstand the attack. The X glowed bright blue for a moment before its shields recovered.  
"Do we redirect our attack to Godzilla sir?" George asked.  
"Our priority is King Ghidorah right now, so we're concentrating on that thing right now," Tanaka said.  
Ghidorah began flying towards Godzilla, unleashing its gravity beams. Godzilla had the breath knocked out of him when the yellow beams struck him and exploded the ground around him.  
King Ghidorah flew by over Godzilla with the Super X close behind, unleashing streams of lasers, masers, missiles, and armor-piercing shells. The multi-headed dragon stopped and turned in mid-air, almost causing the X to collide with its gold scaly chest, but the flying battle station swerved out the way just in time.  
Ghidorah rained more lighting on Godzilla who tried to charge a heat beam but continually failed.  
The Super X finally came back around and started to fire more Frontier missiles. One of Ghidorah's heads turned and sprayed yellow gravity beams on the black aircraft.  
"Reactor overheating!" Ryo yelled.  
"Energy weapons overheating!" George exclaimed.  
"We've depleted our Frontier missiles!" Maria said.  
Tanaka grimaced realizing Ghidorah's attacks were beginning to have a serious affect.  
"Activate the cooling systems, we're pulling out for now," he said. "Let's hope Godzilla can handle this."  
Glided over to Godzilla and grabbed the behemoth by the shoulders. The gold dragon effortlessly lifted Godzilla off the ground and high into the air. Godzilla tried to shake himself free but Ghidorah's grip was too powerful. When they were nearly a thousand feet in the air King Ghidorah dropped Godzilla. The monster roared as the ground rushed to meet him.  
When he finally landed Godzilla was engulfed in a cloud of dust. Ghidorah came down and began hoping on Godzilla's ribs. The three-headed space monster started to cackle and fire gravity beams aimlessly, causing destruction all around the already burning city.  
Ghidorah stopped its punishment of Godzilla when it noticed the roar of jets coming from the north. Ghidorah turned and found two silver shapes zooming towards it. They righted themselves and landed nearby with metallic bangs. The MechaGodzilla roared while the MOGERA spun its nose drill.  
Ghidorah floated off of Godzilla and turned to face the giant Mechs.  
"Launch the jet pack," David ordered.  
The MechaGodzilla's black pack fired its jets and detached from the silver machine. It flew up into the sky then came back down on Ghidorah. The monster roared as the explosion surrounded it.  
Godzilla stood and was about to attack Ghidorah when the ground behind him exploded. He turned to find the most terrifying looking red monster. With demonic wings, clawed hands and what seemed to be another set of talons on its knees, the monster didn't need the glowing yellow eyes or toothsome mouth to look fearsome. The Destroyahs had merged into one massive being that towered over Godzilla by twenty feet. Its thin but long tail rose up behind it, revealing tail claw.  
Destroyah roared a chilling shriek then attack immediately, firing a powerful vaporizing beam. The purple energy beam bathed in a white mist washed over Godzilla, eating away at his flesh. Godzilla roared and fired his own atomic heat beam, cutting Destroyah's shoulder.  
Ghidorah finally recovered from the jet pack attack and found missiles and energy beams zooming towards him from both machines. It fired its gravity beams and sent the red lighting from its wing tips at the two mech monsters. The space between them was aglow with explosions, contrails, and energy beams. The combatants were soon surrounded in smoke, dust and fire, making it so no one could tell who was winning.  
The MOGERA's jet pack suddenly launched itself at Destroyah. Bits of exoskeleton flew everywhere as Godzilla fired another heat beam.  
"Time to finish this thing," Tanaka said coolly. "Fire all weapons."  
Godzilla charged at Destroyah and began clawing at the red monster. The Super X began firing all it weapons at the monsters, surrounding them in a cloud of fire and smoke.  
  
EDF Secret HQ  
  
"Lord, I hope something good if happing in that," Vanessa mumbled. The only sounds in the room was that of the battle, the generals all watching, praying that their machines actually won over the space monsters.  
  
Back in LA King Ghidorah rose into the air again, the Mech's weapons following it.  
"Fire the super plasma cannon," Jessica ordered.  
The MOGERA aimed into the sky and fired the beam at the monster's chest. Ghidorah roared as it fell back to the ground.  
Meanwhile the Super X continued its bombardment until a red laser beam burst from the cloud and cut at the craft's right wing. The wing was cleanly cut off and fell to the ground while the rest of the ship floated away in the opposite direction.  
"What was that?!" Tanaka exclaimed.  
Godzilla flew out of the cloud, landing on his side. Destroyah flew out from the dust and fired its vaporizing beam down on Godzilla before continuing on to the Mechs. It rained more of the vaporizing beam on the machines, halting their attack on King Ghidorah.  
The gold dragon cackled and took to the air too. The Super X gave pursuit of Destroyah while Ghidorah knocked down MechaGodzilla. The MOGERA turned and fired its eye beam, hardly affecting the three-headed dragon.  
Godzilla stood and fired his atomic heat beam at Ghidorah's back, bringing the creature down again. Using its jets MechaGodzilla stood again and for the first time Godzilla saw his mechanical replica again. Godzilla roared in more rage and charged an incredibly powerful atomic heat beam.  
"This is definitely not good," David said. "Heat shield to maximum."  
Godzilla fired his heat beam which was barely deflected by Mecha's shield. Destroyah came flying overhead again with blood trailing behind it. The Super X was right behind it, now only firing lasers and masers.  
"Time to finish this, charge the plasma grenade," Tanaka ordered.  
Godzilla charged at MechaGodzilla who fired its super plasma beam and eye beams. The MOGERA was now firing all its weapons upon King Ghidorah who was waving its wings furiously, creating hurricane winds.  
The Super X fired the plasma grenade, knocking Destroyah down. The grenade exploded, seemingly vaporizing the super-crustacean.  
Godzilla wrestled MechaGodzilla who had its head turned at Ghidorah.  
"Launch Mecha into the air, that should get Godzilla off," said David.  
MechaGodzilla fired the jets in its feet and hips and lifted into the air. Godzilla slipped off the surprisingly smooth chassis and tried to fire a heat beam but was interrupted by something biting at his legs. He looked down and found dozens of small Destroyahs eating away at his massive legs.  
"Why won't they die?!" Tanaka snarled.  
"Commander, maybe if MechaGodzilla fires its super plasma grenade it'll destroy them," Maria suggested.  
"Good idea," Tanaka said. He opened com-link to the North California HQ and requested Maria's suggestion.  
"But won't they hurt Godzilla too?" David wondered.  
"He'll bounce back, he always does," Jessica said over the com-link.  
"We'll if doesn't that'll be two birds with one stone. Fire the super plasma grenade, full charge!"  
MOGERA continued barraging King Ghidorah who now had its back up against a slowly tilting skyscraper.  
"Our reactors overheating," Yuri noted.  
"Activate venting then, but don't stop firing!" Jessica ordered. As the MOGERA began venting the energy it was building up its weapons began to slow in their firing rate. Ghidorah took this opening to leap into the air and crash into the giant machine. MechaGodzilla finished charging the super plasma grenade in its belly, aimed for Godzilla and the swarming Destroyahs, then fired. Godzilla roared at the yellow orb as it collided with his crustacean covered body. The energy grenade floated for a minute before exploding. The force of the blast eradicated the surrounding city and even knocked Ghidorah down. MechaGodzilla stood its ground while MOGERA was lying on its side. The Super X had since retreated to a safe distance. As the mushroom cloud rose into the sky dwarfing the silver tower of MechaGodzilla MOGERA stood again using jets along its side. The X quickly returned to the battlefield. "All signs of the Destroyah are gone," Jessica announced. "Godzilla's still breathing though, but for now all we have to worry about is Ghidorah." "Then let's finish it," David said. "Fire all weapons!" they all exclaimed. Ghidorah rose back onto its feet only to find masers, lasers, missiles, and bullets pounding its body. Ghidorah tried to retaliate with gravity beams but couldn't aim them properly, only succeeding it creating a light show behind the Mechs. "We can't keep this up much longer," David said. All the machines were beginning to overheat. Ghidorah stopped its gravity beam attack and curved its wings. A red field appears between them and caught all the energy blasts. The energy weapons continued firing into the field before all the Mechs had to stop and recharge. "It collected the energy from our weapons," Yuri noted. The multi-colored ball floating in front of Ghidorah suddenly launched forward. It engulfed all the mechanical monsters and dissipated. The Super X fell to the ground while the silver bodies of MechaGodzilla and MOGERA were now black. Five pods suddenly launched from the Super X before the downed flying tank exploded. MOGERA began falling apart, leaving MechaGodzilla the only remotely operable machine. Another escape launched from MOGERA before the machine finally completely collapsed. The six escape pods all grew wings and jetted away. Ghidorah cackled in glee as it unleashed a trio of gravity beams on MechaGodzilla. Lighting danced along Mecha's body before it also broke apart. "My God," David murmured. Ghidorah cackled again and again until a blue beam ripped through it left wing. Now the monster shrieked in pain as another beam sliced its legs off. Godzilla roared at the three-headed dragon as it floated up away from its legs, spilling gold blood all around beneath it. Ghidorah evil eyes were now wide in fear as another heat beam tore a hole in the other wings. Ghidorah fell to the ground, crashing into a damaged skyscraper. The gold space monster looked up to find an atomic heat beam smashing into its chest. The dragon shrieked one last time before it was replaced by another mushroom cloud, joining the larger one already drifting away. Godzilla roared victoriously, firing more heat beams into the air. "I guess he was useful," David said, collapsing into his seat. Around the world everyone gave a sigh of relief, believing the terror was finally over, but they all forgot the asteroid orbiting the moon. The massive rock glowed bright red as it slowly began moving towards the blue- green planet. 


	18. The Calm before the End

North California EDF HQ 11:59 PM  
  
As midnight crept nearer everyone had retired to a bed, except Tanaka, Jessica, and David who stayed in the command center. The massive screen showed a slowly growing image of the "Armageddon" meteor, along with its size and speed, and a satellite image of an incredibly fast moving Godzilla. The Armageddon half of the screen was saying it would take the meteor two days to reach Earth, while the Godzilla screen said it would take them monster two days to reach Japan.  
"How in the world is Godzilla moving so fast," David wondered. "Nothing that big should be able to move that fast underwater."  
"Maybe when he's really determined there's no limit to what he can do," Tanaka replied.  
"Godzilla has displayed some wondrous abilities in the past, this is just another new wonder," said Jessica.  
"Armageddon, the end of all things," Tanaka said to no one in particular.  
"Where did it come from though?" Jessica said. "And why is it coming here?"  
David suddenly began chuckling. "What's so funny?" Tanaka asked.  
"I think I've figured it out," David said. "What created Godzilla?"  
"Nuclear weapons," Tanaka answered.  
"And want made the other monsters suddenly appear?"  
"Nuclear weapons," Jessica repeated.  
"And what can nuclear weapons be interpreted as?"  
"Very powerful weapons..." Jessica said slowly.  
"Evils of humanity. I see were you're going with this," said Tanaka.  
"Armageddon is probably a creation of another race that was destroyed by this monster. Now it goes around the universe, attracted to the evils of civilizations, and destroys them," David explained.  
"Doesn't explain the other monsters though," Jessica said.  
"Other creations of the evils of other races," Tanaka suggested. "But if Godzilla is a product of our evils, then why is he protecting us?"  
"Sometimes, evil can't coexist with evil. Two destroyers of life coming together. They'll either join forces, or destroy the world," David said.  
"Are you saying that either way this goes we're done for?"  
"All we can do is hope for the best."  
  
Before I go on to the final chapter, which is already complete anyway, I'd like to know what you all think the Final Monster (obviously Armageddon) will be like. Also, does can anyone guess the mystery monster that'll be joining Godzilla in this final fight? That shouldn't be too difficult if you actually paid attention throughout the entire story. Oh yes, and I thank for all reviews and welcome more. The Skyrunner 


	19. Armageddon

Tokyo, Japan 1:37 PM Local Time November 3, 20XX  
  
The dazzling skyscraper city of Tokyo, Japan has seen destruction again and again in the past century. From World War Two to Godzilla's first attack to the monster rampages of the sixties. It was a wonder the city has been able to attain the glinting glory it has now, but that was all about to change.  
The skies darken as a massive meteor fell to the Earth. It slowed on its descent, landing next to the magnificent Tokyo Tower. With a crash and a cloud of smoke the meteor made contact with Earth, crushing dozens of building beneath. No lives were lost or would be lost, since the city had long been evacuated.  
The meteor began to crack like an egg, and then suddenly exploded. Tokyo Tower began to melt under the rising heat that came from the rock. The air turned red as it rose to temperatures seen only in nuclear explosions. The area glowed for minutes, hiding everything with. Finally the red glow began to vanish, and it revealed the monster within.  
Armageddon truly had the image of a bringer of death and destruction. With a spiked head with glowing eyes that changed color repeatedly, and a mouth filled with dagger-like teeth, numerous spikes and plates along its back, spiked shoulders and tentacles writhing about from them, massive arms that reached the ground, and black and grey skin littered with spikes made Armageddon seem as fearsome as its name implied.  
No one could tell if the creature even had feet for they were hidden behind what appeared to be a cloak, robe, or skirt. From beneath this skirt came a tail spanning three hundred feet, ending it a circlet of spikes. Standing as it did now the monster was two hundred and fifty feet tall. Enormous demonic red wings that dropped a shadow over the surrounding city completed Armageddon's terrifying image.  
Armageddon opened his mouth as if to roar, but no sound came out. What did come out was an invisible wave of destruction that transformed a path from Armageddon to Tokyo Bay into a sea of flames. The flames quickly parted and created a wall on either side of the charred path. A wave began to rise in Tokyo Bay and Godzilla's dorsal plates broke through the blue- green water. He rose up out of the water and stepped onto the land where the path had been created. Godzilla growled as he looked from side to side then straight forward, at the massive Armageddon, whose skin was now dark red.  
Godzilla roared at the monster as he marched forward, the fire walls disappearing as he passed them. Armageddon stood and returned Godzilla's roar, creating a petrifying mixture of roars, shrieks, and cries that were never heard on Earth.  
The terrible roar was bone-chilling even to Godzilla, making him slow his walk for a moment, but he quickly regained himself, snarling and roaring at Armageddon. When Godzilla was with five hundred feet of the space monster, pale brown tentacles burst from the ground and wrapped around the Godzilla. The charcoal gray monster struggled against the tentacles like he had Biollante's, but these proved to be far more powerful. With extreme ease they pulled Godzilla down, then lifted him into the air and brought him crashing down again. The third drop broke Godzilla's left arm, then the fourth cracked his ribs.  
Armageddon made a shaking sound deep in his throat, laughing at Godzilla. The tentacles protruding from his shoulders rose up and opened their tips. They began to glow bright yellow then unleashed gravity beams on the regenerating monster. The beams tore up the ground around Godzilla, picking up rocks and dirt and raining down on the Monster King, who could not stand under the bombardment.  
While still firing the gravity beams Armageddon fired hundreds of small stingers from his arms. The spikes dug themselves into Godzilla's skin and injected a poison the slowed his regeneration. Armageddon then halted the gravity beam assault, allowing Godzilla to stand.  
Godzilla snarled and charged a powerful atomic heat beam. The blue light glowed in his mouth while an electric blue glow danced on his dorsal plates. Armageddon curved his mouth into a sinister smile. Godzilla inhaled deeply, sucking in some surrounding debris, and then unleashed the blue- white heat beam. The nuclear energy beam dispersed harmlessly a few meters in front of Armageddon. The massive monster then began charging its own oral weapon. A white light appeared his mouth and along the spikes on his back. Armageddon imitated Godzilla's inhaling for no other reason than to taunt the mutant, and fired an atomic beam a hundred times more powerful than Godzilla's. The super atomic heat beam covered the whole of Godzilla's still limp left arm, and Godzilla roared in pain. When the beam stopped and vanished nothing remained where the Godzilla's arm had been. Slowly the bone began to regenerate, but far slower than usual.  
Armageddon then roared into the sky, and the clouds took on a dark green hue. Godzilla looked up and saw green droplets of water fall from the clouds. As soon as the rain drops made contact they created a torrent of steam, burning whatever they touched. Godzilla shrieked in pain this time as his skin was eaten away by the acid rain and Armageddon chuckled again. Armageddon fired another super atomic heat beam, this time doing away with the charging and inhalation. The beam vaporized Godzilla's legs this time and the mighty behemoth fell to the ground. Godzilla tried to fire another heat beam of his own, but it also was deflected by whatever shield Armageddon possessed. Godzilla growled in a way no one had ever heard before. This growl was not one of anger, but one of pain. And not only physical pain, but the pain of Godzilla realizing this might very well be his last fight. And he wouldn't even have had a chance.  
As Armageddon charged another super heat beam a shrill cry sounded from the sky. Armageddon looked up, the super atomic heat ball still in his mouth, and saw the green acid clouds part. From the ray of sunlight came a massive moth-like creature with blue, orange, green, red, and black wings. Massive blue eyes donned its head and white fur covered its body. Two delicate looking antennae stretched from its forehead. Its six white legs hung close to its body, and its bee-like abdomen was covered in a combination of blue and white fur.  
Godzilla looked up as the apparition shrieked again, and he immediately recognized it as Mothra. The gigantic insect swooped down to Armageddon, dropping golden dust on the super monster. The space creature fired its atomic heat beam, unsuccessfully trying to vaporize the moth. When the beam died away Mothra made another pass, dropping more gold dust. Armageddon raised his shoulder tentacles and fired gravity beams at Mothra. She turned and brought her chest to meet the yellow rays. They were absorbed by a shimmering orb that grew and grew as the beams continued firing. Finally Armageddon stopped and waited from Mothra to do the predictable, but instead of firing the energy back Mothra transferred the energy into herself. Her wings briefly glowed yellow as she sped towards Armageddon again. This time Mothra brought out her clawed feet and landed firmly on Armageddon's head. She hovered there and proceeded to claw at the monster's head and raining gold dust. Black, purple, green, yellow, red, and orange blood poured from the wounds. Armageddon shot out a claw-like tongue that Mothra barely dodged. He took a few steps back and fired the poison spikes. The stingers all deviated from the paths and flew back to Armageddon, as if deciding to attack their master instead. The monster's skin transformed to metallic silver as he used his telekinesis to through away his own stingers. Armageddon then tried to telekinetically pull Mothra down, but couldn't amass the energy. He then tried to charge a super atomic heat beam, but failed. Next he attempted to unleash the gravity beams and was unsuccessful again. Mothra's golden dust has suppressed his ability to use his energy weapons.  
Armageddon roared in anger charged at Mothra, defying his own apparent weight. Mothra easily dodged the massive monster, and then began raining lighting down on him from her wings. The red lighting bolts danced along Armageddon's body.  
The space monster swung its massive tail around and almost succeeded in hitting Mothra, but she back away and flew towards Godzilla. She landed on the nearly dead monster then produced a brown stinger from the tip of her abdomen. As Armageddon turned, his dorsal spikes began glowing, the golden dust beginning to wear off. Mothra quickly plunged the stinger into Godzilla's side. Armageddon aimed for the joined monsters and Mothra quickly leapt off Godzilla, leaving the stinger there. Armageddon fired at the ascending Mothra.  
When Armageddon stopped firing the super atomic heat beam he opened his shoulder cones. An orange light developed inside them and then exploded from the open spikes. The super plasma grenades sped towards Mothra. The giant insect dodged the energy orbs, but they turned and began to follow her. Mothra flew towards the skyscrapers and maneuvered around them in attempts to doge the super plasma grenades. One grenade tore into a building and exploded, engulfing the structure in a massive fireball and knocking down the surrounding buildings.  
The other grenade continued following Mothra as she left downtown Tokyo and glided towards Armageddon. Armageddon changed to a deep green and opened his mouth. The destruction wave blew towards Mothra, knocking her back into the super plasma grenade. She disappeared in the fireball. As the fire dissipated Mothra's burning body fell to the ground. Armageddon stared in amazement, wondering how Mothra survived, when he sensed a massive energy surge behind him. Armageddon turned and lost his right gravity beam tentacle in a blue heat beam. Godzilla had fully regenerated and regained all his strength. Armageddon quickly realized what Mothra must have been doing when she stung Godzilla.  
  
"Are the missiles ready?" Vanessa asked the admiral of the enormous fleet collecting in Tokyo Bay. She, David, Jessica, Tanaka, their Mech crews, and a dozen other EDF officers were watching the battle from high above in a special jet able to resist the acid rain.  
"Yes Chief, the Frontiers are ready to fire at any time," the admiral said confidently over the visual telephone.  
"Then fire at will."  
  
The three dozen battleships and destroyers were suddenly surrounded in gust of white smoke as hundreds of Frontier missiles fired from their decks. The white, red tipped missiles raced through the city directly towards Armageddon. The passed by and over Godzilla and were about to hit Armageddon when he telekinetically pushed them away. They exploded in the air and on the ground around the monsters.  
Armageddon's tentacle regenerated and he charged towards Godzilla. The reptilian mutant tried to stand his ground when Armageddon swung his massive arm at Godzilla, but the space monster was too powerful and Godzilla was knocked on his feet. Armageddon charged a super atomic heat beam and fired at the fleet. The white energy beam maintained its power over the five mile journey and perfectly landed in the center of the fleet. The warships vanished in a humongous explosion of energy equaling a ten megaton nuclear weapon. The blast wave was even felt by the combating monsters and threw down a recovering Mothra.  
"My God," Marcus breath.  
"I think now is the time to open our nuclear options," David suggested.  
"Frankly, I agree chief. Armageddon is too powerful even for Godzilla, and despite Mothra's assistance I doubt they'll succeed on their own," Tanaka added.  
"Wait, we have to wait," Vanessa said.  
"For what?" Jessica wondered, but was left unanswered.  
Mothra finally took to the sky again and came up behind Armageddon as he prepared to fight a now standing Godzilla. The monster roared furiously as Godzilla charged towards him, digging his claws deep into the bright red skin. Multicolored blood flew from numerous wounds being created by the claws of Mothra and Godzilla.  
Armageddon fired another destruction wave at Godzilla, throwing him back, and turned to Mothra, firing a super atomic heat beam. She moved out of the way then flew off. Armageddon opened his gargantuan demonic wings and flapped them once; creating a hurricane wind that cleared the immediate area of rubble. Apparently without much effort from his wings Armageddon rose into the air and began chasing Mothra, firing wild gravity and super atomic heat beams.  
The two flying monsters rose above the acid clouds. When Armageddon's skin was touched by the light it changed it changed to a jet black, making the monster a terrorizing shadow. Mothra turned and energy beams from her antennae. The beams exploded against Armageddon's black body, producing long scars that spat numerous shades of blood.  
Armageddon retaliated with a super heat beam, but failed in hitting Mothra again. She swerved out of the beam's way and continued towards Armageddon. Mothra passed over Armageddon then came back and landed on his back. The tentacles turned and started raining gravity beams on Mothra. Three struck her wings before she released her grip. Mothra glided down with burning wings and Armageddon followed.  
Godzilla waited on the acid covered ground, his feet constantly burning. Godzilla roared and looked up into the acid clouds. He saw Mothra falling with her burning wings and Armageddon right behind. Godzilla charged a powerful atomic heat beam and fired at Armageddon. The beam hit on the creature's back and sliced over to the left wing. The black wing burned away under the heat blast and Armageddon plummeted to the ground. Mothra flew over to Godzilla and hovered in front of the monster.  
The two monsters stared at one another for a moment before deciding to attack Armageddon before he recovered. Mothra sped over the monster and started showering it with gold dust while Godzilla fire heat beam after heat beam. Armageddon roared in anger and crouched into a ball. His body began to glow a purple. The glow expanded, then contracted, then flew out from Armageddon. Mothra and Godzilla were both thrown back.  
  
In their jet Vanessa sighed. "Maybe now would be a good time to fire a nuclear weapon."  
"The nearest can reach here in two minutes sir," one of the officers announced. "It has a twenty megaton yield and most likely will kill Armageddon with a direct hit."  
Vanessa walked over to a console at the aft of the jet and typed in the secret code necessary to arm the bomb. When the weapon was ready she typed another line and a countdown began, starting a 2:00:00, and beginning a second by second countdown.  
  
In the Sea of Japan a nuclear submarine fired its twenty megaton payload, possibly overkill for its single target.  
  
Back in Tokyo, Mothra began flying back into the clouds, but Armageddon did not give chase this time. Instead he diverted all his attention on Godzilla. The acid rain began to stop as Armageddon stood completely upright. He towered over Godzilla by two hundred feet, and could easily crush the monster. A powerful wind began to build up and the skin around Armageddon's legs lifted up, revealing a mass of tentacles. Armageddon floated forward slowly, its tentacles lifting up and reaching out. Godzilla fired at the thick tentacles but they grew back in an instant. The monstrous lizard stepped back but the tentacles were too fast. They reached out and grabbed Godzilla, pulling the monster in. Godzilla tried to struggle, but was ineffective. He quickly gave that up, then his body began to glow bright blue. Armageddon ignored this as he continued pulling the monster in. Suddenly two massive blue rings flew out from Godzilla in a pulsating wave, vaporizing the tentacles and pushing Armageddon down.  
Godzilla roared then heard the jets of an approaching missile. Armageddon saw the missile falling and pushed it away. He guided the weapon south toward Yokohama. Godzilla followed the contrail as it abruptly turned. Before it reached its destination Mothra came and grabbed the projectile. She flipped and threw it into the sky. The weapon exploded a minute later, pushing away the clouds and creating a second sun.  
Mothra quickly returned to the fight, raining lighting and dust on Armageddon. The space monster swiped at her with its tail and this time succeeding. Mothra shrieked as two of her legs were cut off, the limbs spilling yellow blood. Godzilla started to charge at Armageddon when two massive, jointed spikes burst from the ground. They lunged forward and impaled Godzilla, coming out on either side of his central set of dorsal plates. Green blood accompanied them and Godzilla roared in pain, grabbing at the spikes.  
Mothra came back for another pass and Armageddon turned and fired his super atomic heat beam and gravity beams simultaneously, while launching explosive stingers from his arms. One of Mothra's wings was completely vaporized and an eye exploded, spraying blue goop all around. Mothra yelled and moaned as she drifted to the ground behind Armageddon.  
Armageddon opened his chest like a flower and a purple and blue light began to grow within it. The jointed spikes extracted themselves from Godzilla's body, letting his radioactive blood gush from his chest. Godzilla charged a heat beam when the purple-blue light shot out at Godzilla. The energy orb engulfed the monster and exploded. What remained of Tokyo was reduced to cinders. Armageddon's massive formed protected Mothra's body, giving her the chance to levitate with a partially regenerated wing.  
The fireball from the energy orb began to drift away and what was left of Godzilla was strewn about. Only his dorsal plates remained completely intact.  
"No, no, no," Vanessa murmured.  
"This can't be happening," Tanaka said slowly.  
Armageddon turned and faced the weakened Mothra. He fired the super atomic heat beam and Mothra was vaporized, a cloud of gold lights replacing her. Armageddon roared in victory and stood at its full height again. The ground shook as Armageddon roared again and again. In his victorious "singing" Mothra's gold lights flew around Armageddon and towards Godzilla's remains. The area became aglow, covering everything. Armageddon finally sensed the energy surge and turned. The glow turned white and became brighter than the sun, growing to encompass the entire city.  
"What's happening now?" Ryo wondered aloud.  
The flash finally dissipated and Armageddon opened his eyes. What he saw terrified and amazed him. Godzilla stood their in front of him, glowing in a white and blue light. His wounds had disappeared and his muscles actually seemed to have grown. Armageddon began to roar but Godzilla cut him short with his new roar, a more powerful, and intimidating version of his original bell-like cry. Armageddon, for the first time in his billion year life, started to cower.  
"Whoa," David murmured.  
"What just happened," Vanessa said quizzically.  
"Ma'am, the energy around and in Godzilla has spiked by a thousand percent. Radiation levels are off the chart!"  
"He transformed," Yuri said.  
"Into...?" Jessica began.  
"A Super Godzilla," Tanaka finished.  
Super Godzilla roared again and Armageddon opened his mouth, releasing the destruction wave. The wave wavered around Godzilla, not affecting the glowing gargantuan at all. Armageddon fired gravity beams, and the bounced off a shield around Godzilla. Next the super atomic heat beam came which spread around the shield and vanished. Armageddon charged another energy orb and fired. The ball of light bounced off Super Godzilla's shield and came back to Armageddon. The globe returned to the open chest and exploded, splitting Armageddon in half.  
The upper half, which still had the wings, began to fly away. Super Godzilla's spines began to glow more than they already did and Godzilla opened his shining mouth. A white beam of light flew forth and punched through Armageddon's lower half. The blob of skin and tentacles disintegrated in an instant.  
Armageddon's upper half returned and he swooped down at Super Godzilla, firing the super heat beam. The beam glanced off Super Godzilla's shield and he looked Armageddon straight in the eye. The space monster suddenly stopped in midair. Armageddon's eyes widened in fear as it began to feel its body heat up. Super Godzilla stared at Armageddon as the monster began to glow. Its skin started to pop, blood pouring out, and Armageddon screamed in a combination of terror and pain.  
Super Godzilla released his psychic grip and dropped Armageddon. The monster of death stood on its arms and looked up at Godzilla with the look of a child who whished it would be spared from punishment. Super Godzilla stared at the creature coldly, and made it obvious he had no intention of showing mercy. Super Godzilla opened his mouth and prolonged his charging of his light beam in the same taunting way Armageddon had.  
Armageddon gave one last cry before Godzilla fired. The beam flew into Armageddon's mouth and the monster disappeared in the light. Tokyo became another sun, and as the glow disappeared a mushroom cloud silently rose. Super Godzilla stood there before the mushroom tower. He growled then reared his head and let out a victorious roar.  
"Is it finally over?" Marcus wondered.  
"I think so," Vanessa replied.  
Godzilla roared again and turned to the sea. He marched towards the water, trailing the white light of his super form behind him. Godzilla roared again and the light disappeared, returning Godzilla to his normal state. The nuclear behemoth stepped into Tokyo Bay. When he was waist deep into the water he turned back to the city and let out one final roar before disappearing beneath the waves again.  
  
This time the world could collectively sigh in relief once again, finally  
knowing the end of the world had been stopped. Several days ago no one could have thought that Godzilla would be the one to save the planet, and no one could have predicted the arrival of a space monster like Armageddon. But though the Earth Defense Force and the entire human race had a fear of Godzilla they were all thankful for his existence, and knew that if another  
monster invasion began, the King of the Monsters would be there to save  
world once again.  
  
The  
End  
  
I give thanks to all who read this story, and special thanks to Godzilla4eva for his/hers appreciative reviews. It would be nice if more people had things to say though...Anyways, I would especially like to know if there is any demand for a sequel. I'd be happy to continue a Godzilla saga in this mostly original universe. Suggestions for monsters to use or reuse would be appreciated also. The Skyrunner 


End file.
